Le secret de L
by Mademoiselle Keehl
Summary: L a un secret qu'il garde depuis longtemps. Light veut le découvrir. Mais une fois fait, que va-t-il se passer ? Light continuera avec ses pensées meurtrières ?
1. Chapter 1

**Le secret de L**

_Chapitre 1__er __: Insistance_

"Ryuuzaki... Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas venir chez toi ? Tu caches un secret ? Si secret que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Moi, ton meilleur ami, Light Yagami... Ou bien, Kira..."

Ryuuzaki était recroquevillé dans son canapé, et mangeait une part de gâteau à la fraise. Quelqu'un s'approcha doucement de lui, et mit sa main sur son épaule.

"Ah, te voila enfin Light. Je me disais que tu n'allais finalement pas venir...

-Hm... J'y avais pensé... Mais je me suis dis que ce ne serait pas sympa de te laisser seul ici, lui répondit Light.

-Ah ! D'accord, je te crois. Mais tu as une question pertinente à me poser alors vas-y..."

Light le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Décidément, ce mec était incroyable !

"Hm... Ouais, bon. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne chez toi ? Ca t'évitera les longs trajets..."

Le jeune détective ne répondit pas.

"... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème ? T'as des inondations ? Ou autre chose ...?"

Le détective le toisa du regard, tout en mordant dans une fraise. Il posa sa cuillère sur la table, et tout en mâchonnant, il répondit :" Perso...".

Light n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Ryuzaki avait donc vraiment quelque chose à cacher, lui qui avait risquer de dire qu'il était L ! Light n'y croyait pas une seconde et fit :" Ah ! C'est ta petite copine, huh ? Je ne vous dérangerais pas, promis !".

Ryuuzaki rougit pour la première fois. Il nia toute existence de petite amie. Mais il sentit que Light n'allait pas le lâcher. Il lui fallait dégoter les plus beaux mensonges du monde. Il regarda longuement Light de son regard le plus fixant du monde. Cela dérangea Light au bout d'un moment. Il décida de laisser tomber.

"Bon, faut y aller Ryuuzaki... Y'a Matsuda qui va faire la garde ce soir, avec un autre.

-Hm... D'accord. On va au resto ? demanda Ryuuzaki.

-Mais...tu viens de manger ! s'exclama Light.

-Oui, un peu. Mais toi, tu n'as pas dîné... Ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... N'est-ce pas, Kira ?

-Raaah ! Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas Kira, et puis tu n'as aucune preuve !

-J'aime bien te taquiner, Light. Tu m'as l'air très irritable ces derniers temps..."

Oh oui... Car dans peu de temps, il compte mettre en place son plan, qui va conduire le jeune détective à sa perte...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au restaurant, en train de commander de bons plats, quoique coûteux.

Light n'avait commandé qu'une simple dorade frite, avec un bol de ramen, tandis que Ryuuzaki avait commandé un boeuf aux oignons, un bol de riz, des nêmes, et bien sur le dessert : une tarte aux fraises surmontées de crème chantilly et de caramel...

Ils mangèrent et parlèrent longtemps, et quand vint le moment de quitter et de payer l'addition, Light tirait une tronche de cinq mètre au moins. La note, qu'il avait sous les yeux, dépassait ses comptes. Il va me ruiner en peu de temps, se dit-il. Il sortit son portefeuille, mais Ryuuzaki l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

"Ce soir, c'est moi qui paye."

Light voulut rappliquer, mais c'était trop tard... Ryuuzaki avait déjà donné la note au serveur.

"Dis donc, si à chaque fois que je tire une tronche de quatre mètres...

-Cinq, plus précisément, l'interrompit Ryuuzaki.

-Bon, cinq mètres,... c'est pas une raison pour te sentir obligé de payer...

-Oh non ! Je comptais payer dès le début, tu sais. Et je dois dire que tu as bien de tirer cette tronche, sinon j'aurais oublié !" répondit-il en gloussant.

Light le regarda alors et lui dit :" Tu peux me dire en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux, que je suis un clown alors ? "

Ryuuzaki le répéta, et à ce moment Light voulut lui fondre dessus. Mais il marmonna :" Eh bien... Bon on y va ? "

Ryuuzaki acquiesca. Ils marchèrent ensemble, jusqu'à arriver à la villa de light. Ils se saluèrent et chacun partit de son coté.

Light rentra en hâte chez lui, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, et de sa soeur, puis il monta dans sa chambre, changea sa chemise, se lava vite fait puis dévala les escaliers.

"M'man ! Je vais chez Ryuuzaki ! Bisous !" cria-t-il à travers la salle de séjour.

Quel mensonge ! Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était savoir ce que cachait Ryuuzaki chez lui... Alors, il resterait chez lui la nuit entière. Sinon, eh bien les rues seront là pour l'aider à dormir.

Il se dépêcha et atteignit l'immeuble où habitait Ryuuzaki.

Il aperçut le détective monter les escaliers. Il remonta le col de son manteau et le suivit discrètement. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement, il sortit de l'ombre et se dévoila à Ryuuzaki. Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir la porte, et observait Light qui se tenait devant lui. Il se jeta sur lui en disant :" Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Dégage !"

Mais c'était trop tard, Light l'avait esquivé, et maintenant, son secret allait être dévoilé...

Light, après avoir esquivé Ryuuzaki, entra dans l'appartement.

"Ryuuzaki ? C'est toi ?" dit une voix.

Une personne s'approcha de la porte. Light n'en crut pas ses yeux... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Ryuuzaki...


	2. Chapter 2

**Le secret de L**

_Chapitre __2__nd __: Découverte_

« Des fois, je me demande si tu ne planifie pas quelque chose en douce contre moi, Light… Des fois, je me dis que je devrais arrêter de jouer avec le destin et me concentrer sur mon devoir… Mais à quoi servirait la vie, si on n'en profite pas à notre façon ? »

Ryuuzaki baissait la tête, tout en refermant la porte de l'appartement. Light se tenait immobile devant lui et fixait cette personne. Il s'avança et dit : « Les gars, je vous présente mon collègue de travail et ami, Light Yagami. »

Light se retourna et regarda longtemps Ryuuzaki, cherchant ses mots. Finalement, il réussit à demander : « Tu as des petits frères ?

-Non, c'est… commença Ryuuzaki.

-Alors des cousins ? Des enfants d'amis ? Ou bien tu fais du baby-sitting pour la voisine ? continua Light, éberlué.

-NON ! »explosa Ryuuzaki

A ce moment, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis comme jamais. Un frisson parcoura Light.

Puis, comme si de rien ne s'était passé, Ryuuzaki lui répondit, de son air le plus normal : « Donc comme je voulais te dire, ces enfants ne sont que mes…-il s'arrêta un instant, fixant Light- protégés… Ce sont des orphelins qui ont été élevés a la Wammy's House. Et le directeur m'a demandé de m'occuper d'eux, histoire de leur faire découvrir le monde extérieur. »

Light l'écoutait avec attention. Quand il eut fini, il demanda : « Et… comment ils s'appellent ? »

Le plus âgé des deux fixa Ryuuzaki d'un air menaçant. L'autre était en train de jouer tranquillement dans la chambre. Ryuuzaki se tourna vers le plus age et lui demanda : « Où est Matt ? »

Le jeune garçon le fusilla du regard et ne répondit pas.

« Je vais vous présenter a lui dans tous les cas, alors ne fais pas cette tête ! »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon roux entra. Il portait des lunettes, un haut rayé et un gilet par-dessus. Pantalon rayé aussi. Il regarda Ryuuzaki de ses yeux si innocents et baissa la tête : « Désole, Ryuuzaki… Je voulais faire réparer ma DS… »

Light ne comprenait plus rien.

« STOOOP ! Ryuuzaki, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, explique moi tout depuis le début ! J'ai le cerveau complètement retourné… »

Ryuuzaki souffla et l'invita à s'asseoir. Les trois jeunes s'assirent dans le salon avec eux, le plus jeune toujours jouant avec ses legos, le roux avec sa DS et le plus age regarda les deux autres s'amuser, tout en croquant dans une plaquette de chocolat.

« Bon… Light, je te présente Near, le plus jeune de tous, c'est le petit albinos… Il adore jouer aux legos, et aux puzzles, mais contrairement à ce que tu croirais, il est très intelligent… Ensuite, Matt, le cadet, est accro aux jeux vidéo. Malgré son air d'innocent, il est lui aussi très intelligent et malin. Et finalement, l'aine, Mello… »

Le dit se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir. Il semblait que l'air s'était rafraîchi…

« Oh, Mello… Commence pas ! Sinon, je te prive de chocolat pendant une journée ! »dit Ryuuzaki.

A ces mots, Matt et Near avaient arrêté leurs occupations pour fixer Mello.

« C'est un défi a relever, tiens…commença Near.

-Impossible. Ce serait me priver de jeux vidéo ou te priver de legos etc. »termina Matt.

Mello les regarda d'un air indifférent. Ryuuzaki reprit : « Tu te demandes pourquoi on parle de chocolat, là, pas vrai Light ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Eh bien, Mello est friand de chocolat. C'est une vraie dépendance qu'il a envers le chocolat. Tous les genres de chocolats. Et il suffit de l'en priver pour quelques heures même, qu'il devient intenable. Le pire tic… Sinon, à part d'être d'une intelligence supérieur, comme les autres, il est le plus actif, le plus réfléchi. Il a un caractère impulsif et cynique –il jeta un coup d'œil à Mello, heureusement en train de manger son chocolat-. Il est le seul à savoir…-il s'arrêta un instant- eh bien conduire une moto ! Il est très entraîné pour toutes les actions assez dangereuses…

C'est un peu normal, on va dire. Il a ces gènes dans le sang. Vois-tu, son père était un membre très important de la SAC. Quelqu'un de vraiment très talentueux et intelligent. »

A ce moment, Mello se retourna vers Ryuuzaki. Apparemment ce qu'il venait de dire était un secret. Le blond ne dit rien et sortit du salon.

« Ah la la ! Qu'est –ce qu'il est susceptible, celui-là ! déclara Ryuuzaki.

-…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache que son père a travaille pour la SAC ? demanda Light.

-Oh, tu sais, dans la Society Against Crimes (Société contre les crimes), il ne faut pas dire qui on est… C'est un secret qu'il faut tenir quand on est vivant. Malgré ça, après la mort de son père, Mello s'est jure de ne pas déclarer l'identité de son père. En gros, tu ne sauras jamais qui il etait, son nom et tout le reste.

Mine de rien, Mello est quelqu'un de très obéissant. Enfin, était très obéissant. A présent, il se rebelle. Il prend beaucoup de responsabilités. Tiens, par exemple, bien qu'il haïsse Near, il le protège. C'est dire !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Light.

-…N'essaie pas de me soutirer des informations privées, t'en aura pas.

-Mais heeeu ! Je suis détective, c'est normal d'être curieux de nature ! s'exclama Light.

-Hm… Je suis curieux moi aussi, de savoir ce que tu ferais avec ces informations, … Kira. »

Light contint sa colère, mais ça amusait Ryuuzaki.

Soudain, un bruit les sortit de leur conversation.

Near s'était levé, faisant tomber son château de cartes.

Matt s'était arrête de jouer avec sa DS.

Ryuuzaki regarda Light d'un air interrogateur.

Puis ensemble, ils s'exclamèrent tous les quatre : « Mello ! »

Ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Fermée. A double tour. Rien a faire. Dans la chambre, on entendait comme une bagarre. Light enfonça la porte. Rien. Ryuuzaki s'y mit. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

Les quatre garçons y découvrirent Mello et un inconnu. Ce dernier était à terre, Mello devant lui, tenait un revolver dirige vers la tête de son agresseur. Contrairement à ce qu'on croirait, la main de Mello ne tremblait pas. La porte-fenêtre était fracassee, des morceaux de verre sur le sol. Mello fixait son agresseur très attentivement. Mais le bruit de l'entrée de ses amis l'avait déconcentre. Un croche pied le fit tomber a terre. Il hurla de douleur. Plusieurs morceaux de verre s'etaient enfonces dans sa peau. L'agresseur reprit son revolver et s'enfuit.

« Zut ! Il s'est échappé ! s'écria Light.

-J'ai prévenu la police. Il devrait être capture dans peu de temps, annonça Matt.

-Est-ce que… commença Light.

-Nous avons donne son signalement, et qu'il était arme, l'interrompit Near.

-C'est bien les enfants », les rassura Ryuuzaki.

Il s'approcha de Mello. Ses plaies, heureusement, peu profondes et pas graves. Il félicita le blond pour son courage. Celui-ci le remercia en bougonnant. Il se leva. Mais la douleur était trop forte, et on dut l'aider à se lever.

Ryuuzaki lui enleva les morceaux de verre, tandis que Light tamponnait et pensait les plaies.

Near et Matt apportaient de l'eau et des glaçons.

Quand ils eurent fini, Ryuuzaki proposa à Mello d'aller se doucher. Ce dernier refusa catégoriquement, fixant Light.

« Ecoute Mello. Il sera la toute la nuit ! On a du travail à faire, grâce à Kira ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te doucher ! » explosa Ryuuzaki.

Mello baissa la tête et, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, lançait des injures à l'égard de l'invite. Puis, il claqua la porte.

« Désolé Light. Il est plutôt… colérique, tu vois, s'excusa Ryuuzaki.

-Oh c'est rien. J'ai une sœur. Je sais ce que c'est », le rassura Light.

Il ne me fait pas confiance, ce gamin. Il faut que je trouve une solution, sinon il va découvrir mon plan et me le mettre à l'eau. Il se méfie beaucoup trop de moi. Le liquider ? Non, ce serait trop prévisible. Et puis ce n'est pas l'habitude de Kira. Et puis si ça ne marche pas, y'aura un problème. Lui parler ? Ce serait plus considérable. Et puis, qui sait ? Je le rallierais à ma cause. Il semble savoir beaucoup de choses, aussi bien sur le plan intellectuel que pratique.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Concurrence_

« … Sans cœur. Il me dit que je suis sans cœur. Je suis trop franc, mais je ne prends rien au sérieux… Je suis plus intelligent que lui, et ça l'énerve. Il veut me battre, mais il n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi me protège-t-il alors ? »

Near était assis à jouer avec ses legos. Mello sortit de la douche. Il regarda Near, puis alla se prendre une plaquette de chocolat. Near lui dit alors : « Il va rester ici, l'invité. Ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça ? »

Le blond ne broncha pas. Il mordit avidement dans sa plaquette de chocolat. Ryuuzaki vint à leur rencontre. Matt, qui était assis dans un coin de la salle, se leva pour les rejoindre.

« Bien, ce soir nous avons un invité. Il va rester dormir ici. Donc, Matt et Near vous dormirez dans la chambre de Matt. Moi, je resterais dans ma chambre. Quant à Light, il va dormir avec Mello, dans sa chambre. Je lui ai mis un matelas. Alors, évite de lui marcher dessus, compris Mello ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, et se retourna vers sa chambre murmurant un « bonne nuit » à tous. Ils allèrent se coucher. Mello entra dans son lit, faisant bien attention à ne pas écraser l'invité qui dormait sur un matelas, tout près du lit. Il éteignit la lumière.

La nuit se faisait longue et silencieuse. Impossible de dormir pour le jeune blond. Savoir qu'un intrus dormait près de lui l'énervait. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment Ryuuzaki laissait un collègue de travail circuler aussi librement chez lui. Il était trop négligeant. Trop, comme Near d'ailleurs. Near… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui-là ! Sans cœur, parce qu'il balançait des paroles sans même savoir ce qu'il dit, et sans savoir si ça blesse la personne. Trop franc, parce qu'il dit, sans même savoir si c'est un secret ou quelque chose d'important. Rien au sérieux… Ah, encore un point commun avec Ryuuzaki. Quand ils parlaient tous les quatres de l'affaire qui est en cours, Ryuuzaki riait plus souvent qu'avec les autres affaires. Ils donnent tous les deux des arguments vrais et plausibles, sauf qu'ils veulent faire durer l'affaire. Ils ne se rendent pas compte du danger, de ce qu'ils risquent. Un jour, quelque chose de grave arrivera… Il le sentait. Et ce Light ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Quelque part, on dirait qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, même s'il a l'air d'un jeune homme très bien. Dans son regard, il y a cette lueur, qui… comment dire, cette lueur n'est pas porteuse de bonnes nouvelles…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mello… Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda une voix.

Il avait complètement oublié que Light était là, qu'il aurait presque crut qu'intrus se serait infiltré dans l'appartement.

-… Non, j'ai mal au bras. Et puis, je ne vous sens pas…répondit Mello.

-… Dors sur l'autre bras, si tu as mal. Et comment ça, tu ne me sens pas ? demanda Light, intigué.

-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire… Vous êtes bien discret pour quelqu'un de normal. Et puis, vous ne m'inspirez pas confiance. Je vous le dis franchement, pour que vous n'ayez pas de mauvaises surprises, si je vous attaque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et pourquoi ce nom, Light, parce que vous êtes totalement le contraire pour moi. Je ne vous déteste pas, du moins pas encore. Mais à votre place, comme vous ne me connaissez pas, je ne dirais rien de déplacer, qui pourrait conduire à un incident regrettable… continua Mello, confiant.

-Ah oui ? Tu me sembles bien attaquant, là… Tu es sur la défensive. Je t'admire, à ton âge, de comprendre autant de choses. Mais vois-tu, le monde n'est pas empli de mal, il y a aussi du bien qui se bat, pour exister et pour éradiquer le mal. C'est mon travail, et celui de Ryuuzaki. Nous sommes de très bons amis, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, je te comprends. J'arrive in extremis, et on te demande de me faire confiance comme tu fais confiance à Ryuuzaki. Je te laisse du temps pour me comprendre, et m'accepter, et puis je te demanderai de me faire confiance, ajouta Light.

-… Vous croyez comprendre tout ce à quoi vous êtes confronté… Et ceux que vous rencontrez. Mais croyez moi, vous faire confiance ne sera pas tâche facile pour moi, tant que vous ne changez pas… déclara le blond.

-Tu es très intelligent, peut être même plus que tes amis… Comme je t'ai dit, prends ton temps pour me connaître.

-C'est une méthode pour m'attacher à votre cause, quel qu'elle soit ? Vous avez échoué dans ce cas. Je ne suis pas le plus intelligent des trois, c'est Near qui détient la première place. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Qu'elle vous apporte de meilleurs arguments pour me convaincre. »

Et dans le noir, une silhouette se détachait. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation. Elle se retira vers une autre chambre.

Le jour se leva, et avec lui se leva Ryuuzaki. Il alla voir Matt et Near, qui dormaient comme des loirs. Puis, il alla chez Mello. Le jeune blond avait mal dormi : les couvertures étaient toutes enroulées, toutes chamboulées. Il semblait être en sueur. Encore un cauchemar, peut être, se dit Ryuuzaki. Par contre, Light n'était pas là.

Il s'en alla vers la cuisine, et y trouva le brun, prenant un verre de jus d'orange. Le journal ouvert devant lui, des biscuits sur une assiette à coté, il salua Ryuuzaki. Celui-ci alla prendre un verre pour se servir du jus. C'est alors qu'entrèrent Matt et Near. Tous deux s'assirent à leurs places respectives. Ils se servirent également du jus. Finalement, la bouteille était vide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mello était sur pieds. Il arriva à la cuisine, où il trouva ses amis assis, prenant leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Ile regarda sur la table la bouteille de jus vide. Light lui dit alors : « On l'a terminé, désolé.

-Nan, c'est bon. En tout cas, je prends pas de jus le matin. »

Il se dirigea vers le frigo, prit la brique de lait. Il en versa dans un bol, puis il mit trois à quatre cuillères de chocolat en poudre. Ryuuzaki l'arrêta : « Eh oh ! Ne prends pas tout, laisses-en pour les autres ! Quel gourmand, ma parole !

-Vous en prenez presque jamais… Juste quand la boite va se terminer, comme ça il ne m'en restera plus », répondit Mello, de mauvaise humeur.

Ryuuzaki ne répondit pas. Near et Matt se regardèrent. C'était bien la première fois que Mello répondait aussi méchamment à Ryuuzaki. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Near remarqua une lueur de soupçon chez Mello envers Light. Il décida qu'il irait lui parler. Après tout, il était plus intelligent que lui, non ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur petit déjeuner, Light alla se laver le visage, tandis que Ryuuzaki se changeait. Matt était sortit faire quelques courses, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mello était dans sa chambre, faisant le compte de ses chocolats. Near entra discrètement, et s'assit sur le lit du blond. Ce dernier venait à peine de terminer, quand il entendit quelqu'un. Il se retourna brusquement, mais il constata que ce n'était que Near.

« Tu croyais que c'était lui ? demanda-t-il à Mello.

-Mm… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je suis venu te poser quelques questions, vu que je trouvais que tu étais un peu bizarre… Et comme je « détiens la première place », je devrais pouvoir t'aider. »dit Near.

Mello retint son souffle. « Détiens la première place »,… Alors, il les avait entendus la veille. Il plongea sur Near. Il le regarda et lui demanda : « Tu nous avais écouté hier soir ? Tu nous espionnais ?

-… Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, et comme j'ai entendu une conversation, je voulais être sûr que ce n'était pas celle de voleurs… Et puis, votre conversation m'a intéressé, alors je suis resté. Et j'ai tout entendu… Si tu veux retirer quelques phrases, que tu ne voulais pas dire, tu peux le faire.

-Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai dit, puisque c'est la vérité. Et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part. Morveux…

-… Si tu le dis… À part ça, pourquoi tu le hais autant ?

-Comme je l'ai dit hier, je ne le déteste pas. Tu es sur que tu ne t'es pas endormi en écoutant notre conversation ? demanda ironiquement Mello.

-Haha… Très drôle. Bien, tu ne veux pas parler de ça… Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me dis que je suis sans cœur ? A part ce que tu lui as dit, bien sur…

-… J'ai mes raisons, maintenant sors de ma chambre…

-Non. Je veux savoir aussi pourquoi je suis trop négligeant aussi. Parce que dans tout ça, je sais que tu me hais de toute ton âme, et pourtant tu me protèges. Ensuite, Roger a dit que tu étais du genre à ne t'occuper que de toi, de ne rien divulguer à qui que ce soit, ton identité ou celle de ta famille, de quelques secrets, ou même de ce que tu penses des gens. Tu regardes tout le monde du coin de l'œil, leur jetant des regards noirs. Et tu espères qu'on te respecte. Bien que cela marche avec la majorité des personnes, je n'en fais pas partie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te respecterais, puisque tu ne me respectes pas. Quant à Matt, c'est parce qu'il te trouve sympa qu'il t'embête. Tu sais bien, « qui aime bien, châtie bien ». Je pense néanmoins que tu ne mérites pas qu'on te respecte, tu n'aimes personne. Bon à part Ryuuzaki, qui prend soin de toi, qui consacre beaucoup de temps à te faire comprendre que la rébellion ne sert à rien… Tu es vraiment pathétique, Mello. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on t'admire, qu'on soit là pour toi… »déclara Near avec froideur.

Mello, qui l'écoutait depuis cinq minutes, bouillonnait intérieurement. Le coup de grâce vint avec Ryuuzaki. Il explosa : « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FOUTRE ? TU ES VENU POUR M'ÉNERVER VOILÀ TOUT ! »

Il se calma un peu, puis regarda Near dans les yeux et lui annonça : « Je te protège toi et Matt parce que je dois, je suis le plus âgé de nous trois. Et puis, vous êtes censés être mes amis. Ça, c'est vous qui l'aviez dit. Maintenant, TU peux retirer ce que tu as dit à propos de ça, si tu veux. Sachez que je le resterais toujours, moi. Ensuite, je n'oblige personne à me respecter, vous en êtes la preuve. Quant à l'admiration, j'en ai rien à faire…. Et qui te dis que je ne retiens pas les leçons que m'a données Ryuuzaki ? Est-ce que tu étais là pour l'entendre ? Est-ce que tu m'a vu fugué depuis ? Non. Alors tais-toi. Et ouvre-là quand il faut. »

Il souffla. Near le fixait aussi. Puis il souffla aussi, et lui sourit.

« Ça fait du bien de dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur, non ? »

Puis il sortit de la chambre. Mello murmura : « Pourquoi tu es mon ami ? Parce que tu me connais bien… Tu sais t'y prendre avec moi, Near. Comme Matt, d'ailleurs. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : Amitié_

« Une belle vie ? Oui, on peut dire que j'aie une belle vie… Avec mes amis et une personne qui s'occupe bien de moi. Mais pourquoi je me sens prisonnier ? Peut être parce que je ne me connais pas. Ma vraie identité, on ne me l'a jamais vraiment révélée. Je ne suis pas sans intérêts, moi. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête, dont connaître ma vérité. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de personnes à qui je peux faire confiance… »

Matt était sortit faire ses courses. Ryuuzaki lui avait donné une petite liste, dont quelques légumes à acheter, de la viande, du pain… Quelques pâtisseries, bien sur, et une petite phrase qui disait : « Il y a 82 % de chance que le compte soit bon. Donc l'argent qui reste, tu pourras l'utiliser pour t'acheter le nouveau jeu qui vient de sortir. Ryuuzaki.

P.S : Profites-en s'il reste encore de l'argent après ton achat, d'acheter cinq autres plaquettes de chocolat pour Mello, et un nouveau jeu de cartes pour Near. Je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Matt rit un moment, puis se dirigea vers le magasin.

Il commença à tourner dans le magasin, à la recherche des produits demandés. Il aimait déambuler comme ça, découvrir de nouvelles choses. Soudain, son portable sonna. C'était un message de Ryuuzaki : **« Je vais au boulot, Mello et Near sont à la maison. À ce soir. »**

Matt rangea son portable. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il était déjà dix heures et demie. Il alla prendre les légumes, la viande, le pain. Puis il s'attarda sur les pâtisseries. Laquelle prendre ? Une tarte à la fraise ? Un tiramisu ? Non, allez, il faut changer un peu de temps en temps. Il prit une tarte aux fruits des bois, dont de la fraise. Comme ça, tout le monde sera content. Il alla à la caisse payer. Effectivement, il lui restait encore assez pour s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Il alla alors au rayon Jeux Vidéos, et s'offrit le tout nouveau jeu, comme l'avait dit Ryuuzaki. Puis, il prit un paquet de cartes, où étaient imprimés des paysages du monde entier. Celui là, Near ne l'avait pas. Heureux de sa trouvaille, il paya, puis s'en alla chez un chocolatier. Il prenait le chocolat de Mello ici, sans que ce dernier ne le sache. C'était Ryuuzaki qui le lui avait montré, et comme ils avaient fait goûter à Mello de ce chocolat, et que ça lui avait plu, ils avaient continué à les lui acheter ici.

Matt entra dans la boutique. Que de bonnes saveurs. Chocolat noir à l'orange, à la menthe, et même au piment. Mais bon, c'était pas si pimenté que ça. Juste l'odeur du piment ! Et puis, il y avait le chocolat au lait, avec des morceaux de noisettes, de raisins secs, d'amandes. Et finalement, le chocolat blanc, que très peu de gens appréciait… Trop laiteux, disait-on. Pourtant, Mello ne les entendait pas de cette oreille. À l'entendre parler de chocolat, on croirait qu'il les connait par cœur, qu'il les a fait lui-même. Il n'aimait qu'on juge le chocolat, sans arguments solides. C'était comme le juger lui, sans savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment fait. Il en prit cinq différents, comme le lui avait demandé Ryuuzaki, et paya. Il avait enfin fini ses courses. Alors qu'il sortait, il entendit une étrange conversation.

Il s'approcha alors de son origine, et se cacha derrière un rayon. En tout cas, ce n'était pas une conversation entre employés de cette chocolaterie. C'était peut être les clients qui venaient d'entrer il y a à peine quelques minutes. Il y avait une fille, blonde, et un homme brun.

« Tu le protègerais, hein ? Tu protègeras mon Kira… Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Surtout avec son collègue, demanda une voix féminine.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, mon secteur est plein de fervents admirateurs de Kira. On le protègera, coûte que coûte. C'est notre Dieu… Allez, va. Sois tranquille, dit une voix d'homme.

-Hm… Merci beaucoup. Alors, je devrais arrêter d'utiliser le carnet pour le protéger maintenant. Mais où est-ce que je le cache ?

-Chez toi. Dans l'endroit le plus sûr… Au revoir, Mademoiselle.

-Au revoir et merci. »

L'homme sortit de la boutique. Matt était tout bouleverser. Des admirateurs de Kira ? Comment est-ce que des gens peuvent être amenés à adorer un être maléfique ?

La fille était encore dans la boutique, et semblait s'éloigner. Matt la suivit en douce. Il la surprit en train de parler.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais le cacher dans la veille usine désaffectée. Du moins sous un arbre. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit : « Mais c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il me fasse du mal ? » Elle s'arrêta. « Ah bon ? » Elle avança vers le rayon où Matt était caché. Il paniqua. Si elle le découvrait ici, elle saurait qu'il était en train de l'espionner. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part trouver une réponse à la question qu'elle allait lui poser…

Elle s'avança et le découvrit par terre.

« Bah… Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu veux voler, hein ? dit-elle.

-Heu, non… Je viens d'acheter mes chocolats, mais j'ai glissé… J'avais pas vu qu'il y avait de l'eau… Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville… mentit-il, tout rouge.

-Oh ! Mon pauvre ! Montre pour voir ? »

Elle vérifia sa cheville, et constata : « Je ne vois rien de grave… Mais si ça te fait mal, mets un peu de glace ! Allez, rentre vite. Ta mère doit s'inquiéter. »

Il marmonna un merci et s'en alla, sans même prendre la peine de remarquer le carnet noir qu'elle avait en main.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un qui voulait ma peau. Le pauvre, j'ai failli écrire son nom… Ne me refais plus jamais ça. On y va ! »dit la fille.

Matt rentra apeuré à la maison. Il sortit les clés de son sac, mais n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la porte tellement il tremblait. Il y arriva au bout de trois fois. Il entra et ferma la porte à clé. Il était essoufflé. Lorsqu'il finit de se calmer, il s'aperçut que ses amis le fixaient bizarrement. Il avait fait une entrée magistrale sans doute. Il alla ranger ses achats. Mais il tremblait encore. Il fit tomber le sac. Mello le rattrapa et rangea la viande dans son compartiment dans le frigo. Les légumes, il les mit dans l'évier, pour les laver par la suite. Quand il eut fini, il alla rejoindre Matt, qui était allé se poser, comme le lui avait demandé Mello. Il prit le jeu de cartes et le tendit au jeune albinos, puis donna le jeu vidéo à Matt, et finalement prit ses chocolats. Il alla les ranger dans son tiroir. Puis il revint au salon. Il s'assit à coté du roux, tandis qu'il mordait dans la plaquette de chocolat qu'il dégustait peu avant l'entrée de Matt. Il regarda son ami, puis tourna son regard vers Near, l'air interrogateur. Apparemment, ce dernier n'a pas réussi à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Tout à coup, Matt leva la tête et demanda : « Dans ce monde, il existe toute sorte de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Étonné de cette question, Mello répondit : « Bah, oui… Tu le sais très bien, puisque Ryuuzaki nous l'a dit.

-… Je sais, mais il ne nous a pas dit que des hommes peuvent honorer le mal.

-Mais enfin, ceux qui honorent le mal, sont ceux qui le font !

-Non. Il existe des gens qui honorent, admirent le mal, sans pourtant le faire. Ils considèrent le mal comme un Dieu, ou du moins les acteurs du mal. Ils ne font que penser à eux. Ils veulent les protéger et ils feraient tout et n'importe quoi pour les protéger. Ils érigent des temples en leur faveur… Pas des temples comme on les connait. Maintenant, les temples les plus importants sont sur le net… Des sites pour Kira… Pour l'honorer, pour réunir tous les admirateurs dans un lieu qu'eux seuls connaissent. Ils communiquent tout le temps, partout, sans qu'on le sache, sans même qu'on s'en aperçoive. C'est un pur réseau clandestin qui est mis en place. Kira, le mal à l'état pur, voilà qui ils honorent. Kira, Kira, Kira… Ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Tous l'adorent… Hommes et femmes… Par tous les moyens possibles. »

Matt avait fini. Mello et Near le regardaient avec étonnement, presque effarés par les paroles du jeune roux. Ils se regardèrent. Soudain, Mello aperçut à la fenêtre quelque chose d'étrange. C'est comme si on les observait… Une grande jumelle… Une grande jumelle ?

« Á TERRE ! NEAR ! MATT ! VITE ! »

Sans savoir pourquoi, ils se baissèrent tous. Des tirs retentirent. Les vitres se brisaient en mille morceaux. Au milieu des fracassements et des bruits de tirs sur les vitres, Mello hurlait : « On nous tire dessus ! Matt ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as surpris comme conversation ou autre chose, mais apparemment, ils ont su ! »

Les tirs cessèrent. On essayait d'enfoncer la porte. Mello sortit d'un tiroir de la cuisine un couteau et se mit à coté de la porte. La porte fut enfoncée. Mello se mit en travers et vit Light qui se tenait debout devant lui. Il regarda Mello et lui dit : « Vous êtes tous les trois là ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mello, sur un ton d'inquiétude.

-C'est une manœuvre dirigée par Ryuuzaki, venez avec moi ! Vite ! » hurla Light, tandis que les tirs recommençaient.

Mello le scruta. Il avait l'air sincère. Il se tourna vers Matt et Near, cachés sous la table à manger. Il leur fit signe d'avancer. Matt et Near se regardèrent. Puis ils foncèrent vers la porte. Les tirs se précisaient : on essayait de les atteindre. Une balle effleura Near, qui tomba par terre. Son bras saignait un peu, une petite égratignure. Mais cette chute allait être fatale. Les fusils se tournèrent vers l'endroit où était Near. Ce dernier regarda la fenêtre avec effarement. Il ne pouvait bouger à cause de la peur. Les tirs recommencèrent. Mello fondit sur Near et l'aida à se lever. Sous la pluie de balle, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte, où Light faisait sortir Matt avec prudence. Malheureusement, une balle toucha Mello. Au bras. Il trébucha, mais se releva rapidement. Il sortit avec Near et Matt, suivis de Light. Ils arrivèrent au bas de l'immeuble. Mello s'arrêta. Light lui dit alors : « Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour sortir ?

-… Comment vous voulez qu'on sorte, alors qu'on nous tire dessus ? À moins que ce ne soit du plan de Ryuuzaki qu'on se fasse tirer dessus, aussi… »répondit Mello.

Matt se dégagea et leur dit : « Attendez ! Je connais une sortie secrète. Elle mène jusqu'au chocolatier… Il me laisse, lors de mes escapades… »

Ni Mello, ni Light ne répondit. Near dit alors à Matt : « Vas-y… On te suit… Mello tu couvres nos arrières… Avec Light. » Ainsi, sur les ordres du petit albinos, on suivait Matt. Celui-ci les engouffra dans un passage sombre, un petit couloir, menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et même, à l'intérieur de la ville. Ils sortirent comme prévu du coté de la chocolaterie. Light voulut prévenir Ryuuzaki de leur sécurité et position, mais il n'avait plus de batterie. Matt l'appela alors à partir de son portable. Mello s'assit, épuisé de sa blessure. Elle lui faisait mal. Très mal. Near s'assit à coté de lui, et arracha un morceau de son haut blanc, pour en faire un bandage pour le bras de Mello. Ce dernier, tandis qu'on le bandait, ferma les yeux de douleur. Lorsque Near eut fini, il lui dit : « C'est bon, Mello. J'ai terminé… »

Le jeune blond ne répondait pas. Near commença à s'inquiéter. Il déclara à Matt la situation de Mello. Celui-là décida d'entrer chez le chocolatier pour y déposer le jeune souffrant. Light approuva. Le chocolatier accepta de prendre soin de lui, et leur promit de les alerter si quelque chose de grave devait arriver. Light et les deux jeunes s'en allèrent vers Ryuuzaki.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les malfaiteurs étaient arrêtés. Ryuuzaki se réjouit de les revoir sains et saufs. Il jeta un regard vide à Light et le remercia. Il s'aperçut de l'absence du blond rebelle. Il demanda où était Mello. On lui annonça qu'il était chez le chocolatier, blessé. Ryuuzaki se dépêcha vers une voiture de police et demanda au conducteur de l'emmener chez le chocolatier. Light monta dans une autre voiture de police, ainsi que Near et Matt. Ils suivirent la voiture de Ryuuzaki et arrivèrent rapidement chez le chocolatier. Comme il l'avait dit, il s'occupait de Mello… Light se précipita dans la chambre où était Mello. Il y découvrit un homme encapuchonné, qui se tenait debout, près de Mello. Ce dernier était encore inconscient. L'homme tenait une feuille à la main. Il se retourna, et fit face à Light. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, Light sortit son revolver et le pointa vers l'homme. Ce dernier sauta par la fenêtre et s'en alla. Light l'insulta puis se tourna vers Mello. Cet être combattant maintenant dans l'inconscience lui causait bien des problèmes. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille avait réveillé bien des soupçons aussi bien chez Mello que chez Light. Il pointa son revolver vers le jeune adolescent. Tout pourrait se terminer ici, maintenant. Plus de suspicions… Plus de rébellion, et puis il pourrait aussi rejeter la faute sur le chocolatier, ou bien sur l'homme mystérieux qui était dans la chambre il y a quelques minutes. Quelle idée ! Il pourrait soulever des manifestations pour rendre hommage au martyr… Il pourrait manipuler la jeunesse, les faire adhérer à sa cause. Mais hélas, cela prouverait à Ryuuzaki qu'il est bien Kira… Pourquoi avoir peur de le faire ? Il a un Death Note avec lui, non ? Il pourrait faire disparaitre Ryuuzaki… Matt et Near aussi, s'ils fouillent dans ce qui n'est pas de leurs affaires… Non, cela bouleverserait tous ses plans.

Il rangea son revolver, et se pencha au dessus de Mello. Il lui chuchota : « Le moment venu, tu t'abaisseras à ma cause… Ou bien tu te tordras de douleur lorsque je te tuerais avec mon carnet de la mort… Ryuuku t'emmènera là-haut… Et je pourrais m'attaquer à Ryuuzaki. »

Il s'arrêta. On venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il se tourna. C'était le chocolatier. Avait-il surpris sa conversation ? Light lui fit face et lui dit : « Merci de vous être occupé de lui. À présent, nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'anormal avec lui ?

-Non, absolument rien. Il n'a rien dit. Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Mais il est vivant, ne vous inquiétez pas. »répondit le chocolatier.

Light le remercia et porta Mello jusqu'à la voiture. Ryuuzaki le plaça à coté de lui à l'arrière, ainsi que Near. Matt se mit à l'avant avec Light. La voiture démarra pour l'hôpital.

Après quelques tests, tout semblait bien se passer. Mello se réveilla, Near et Matt étaient tous contents de revoir leur ami sur pieds. Lui aussi semblait ravi de les revoir sains et saufs. Light se tenait en dehors de la chambre, en compagnie de Ryuuzaki. Ce dernier lui demanda : « Bon, on devrait y aller. On doit retourner au boulot…

-Tu comptes leur dire ce qui s'est passé alors ?

-Oui… Mais je vais réfléchir à la manière avec laquelle je vais leur exposer le sujet. Surtout qu'on va avoir droit à toutes les questions sans réponses de Mello. Quand je me dis que je viens de risquer leur vie, pour une simple opération… Mello va avoir la haine pendant quelques temps…

-Du moment que ce n'est que quelques temps. Après il s'en remettra. Et puis, ils sont encore jeunes, ils n'ont pas à avoir un avis sur ce qu'on fait…

-Alors primo, tu connais mal Mello pour dire que ce sera pour quelques temps. Et secundo, même s'ils sont jeunes, je te rappelle qu'ils sont très intelligents. Je leur demande d'avoir un avis et toi tu vas éradiquer tout ça… Vraiment, tu ne les connais pas assez. Bon, on y va. »

Ils annoncèrent leur départ à l'infirmière et la prièrent de bien vouloir l'annoncer aux garçons. Puis ils quittèrent. Mello les regarda partir par la fenêtre, et dit : « Je ne lui fais pas confiance à ce Light… »

À sa grande surprise, Matt et Near acquiescèrent. Finalement, ils étaient du même avis pour la même personne.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5__ème__ : Suspicion_

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on me surpasse… Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un enfant. Et surtout, j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile… »

Le soi même, ils étaient de retour à la maison. Après les incidents, elle avait besoin d'un peu de nettoyage. Même un peu beaucoup ! Matt posa un regard effaré sur l'ampleur des dégâts. Near s'assit dans un canapé et ne bougea plus. Il fixait la vitre, brisée. Les débris de verre, des morceaux de mur, des vases cassés et bien d'autres choses encore gisaient par terre. Mello était parti chercher un balai, pour mettre de coté les saletés, afin que personne ne se blesse. Alors qu'il commençait, une main se posa sur son balai. Matt se tenait souriant devant lui. Il lui prit le balai de la main, sans rien lui demander. Near se tenait à coté, le mini-aspirateur à la main. Mello les regarda faire, sans mot. Au bout d'un moment, il réagit.

« Merci, les gars… Mais y'a pas que vous qui devez faire ça… »

Il prit un plumeau, et commença à dépoussiérer les meubles. Poussières, gravas, morceaux de vitres, débris de mur ou de vases rejoignirent tous le même coin au bout d'un moment.

Soudain, Mello aperçut un papier chiffonné par terre. Ne prenant pas la peine de demander si quelqu'un l'avait perdu, il s'en empara et le déplia.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il en lisait le contenu.

« Im… Impossible ! J'y crois pas ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! »

Alertés par ses exclamations, Matt et Near s'approchèrent de lui. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de voir ce qu'il lisait. D'un coup, il se retourna, et fit face à ses amis. Un air grave s'affichait sur son visage.

« Il veut savoir. »

Eberlués, les deux jeunes regardèrent leur ainé. L'albinos demanda alors : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mello ?

-Il y a que notre 'invité' veut se renseigner sur nous, du moins je le suppose.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Matt.

-Eh bien, parce que sur ce bout de papier, il y a l'adresse de l'orphelinat, répondit Mello.

-Et alors ? Il peut très bien avoir envi de le visiter… Et qui sait, ça ne lui appartient peut-être pas, constata Matt.

-Mais oui, bien sur. C'est quand même bizarre que je retrouve ce papier à l'endroit même où il se trouvait lorsqu'il est venu nous chercher… »ironisa Mello.

Matt et Near ne répondirent pas. Cette réponse avait mis le doute dans leur pensée. Le blond reprit : « Et en plus, il y a l'adresse d'un site… »

Matt entendit comme un appel pour lui. Il se leva et apporta son ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit internet, et ses compagnons s'assirent à coté de lui. Il tapa l'adresse du site. Ils attendirent un moment avant que la page ne s'ouvre. Lorsqu'elle le fut, ils retombèrent à zéro. Le site demandait un mot de passe. Matt dit alors : « Je peux trouver un mot de passe… Du moins si c'est bien Light-san qui avait cette adresse… Je vous conseille de prendre une douche, ou du moins de vous occuper le temps que je le trouve… »

Mello acquiesça et s'en alla vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Near se remit à ses jeux de puzzles. Matt murmura alors : « C'est parti mon quiqui… C'est à je-te-trouve-tu-es-cuit que je joue… »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mello sortit. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas passé une demi-heure à se doucher. Lorsqu'il avait fini, pour ne pas déranger le roux, il s'était installé dans sa chambre et avait entamé une barre de chocolat.

Une fois au salon, il laissa tomber son chocolat d'étonnement.

« Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fous à jouer ? MATT ! JE T'AI DEMANDÉ DE T'OCCUPER DE TROUVER LE MOT DE PASSE DE CE CLOWN DE SERVICE !

-Maaaaais ! Primo, calme-toi, Mel. Deuxio, tu sais très bien que c'est comme ça que je me concentre. Et troisio, tu ne m'as rien demandé, je me suis proposé moi-même, »répondit calmement Matt.

Mello ramassa son chocolat, et se remit à mordre dedans. Matt dit alors : « Si il tient ce compte sur ce site depuis longtemps, il a du changé son mot de passe en vu des circonstances… Donc, s'il avait inscrit l'adresse du site sur un morceau de papier, ça veut dire qu'il n'avait pas retenu, donc que ce n'est que récemment qu'il s'y est inscrit. Alors, supposons, en ayant fait mes recherches, que je sais qu'il s'appelle Light Yagami, qu'il est étudiant, il est né le 28 février 1986. D'habitude, les gens utilisent leur date de naissance et leur nom ou prénom pour mot de passe, en les combinant ingénieusement. Donc, si l'on utilise que sa date de naissance, 28/02/1986, il pourrait soit inverser les chiffres, les additionner, etc. Vous me suivez ? »

Il regarda Mello et Near. Near étant occupé à jouer, jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Matt, pour lui montrer qu'il le suivait. Tandis que Mello, qui le fixait intensément,…

« Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, Mello.

-Mais si ! Seulement je réfléchis à tout ce que tu viens de dire. Comme c'est un membre de la police, il doit faire comme tout le monde mais plus intelligemment. Donc, si on reste sur ta théorie de la date de naissance, en éliminant l'addition des nombres et autres opérations mathématiques… On mélange les nombres de façon à retrouver l'année entre d'autres chiffres… »

Matt s'exécuta. Il tapa le mot de passe, et attendit. Near et Mello s'étaient relevés pour voir le résultat.

« Si je rate ça, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance, et je ne serais plus spécialiste de technologie… »

Alors que Matt prononçait ces paroles insignifiantes, Mello et Near le regardaient bizarrement. Near se décida à l'arrêter.

« Le jour où ça arrivera, on t'appellera… »

Matt ouvrit les yeux : il avait réussi.

« Bah alors… explique ! s'exclama Mello.

-Eh bien comme tu avais dit, j'ai mélangé les nombres aléatoirement, de façon à avoir l'année au milieu… Il y avait beaucoup de possibilité… Mais la plus simple semblait 82198620… Ce qui revient à 28/1986/02, en inversant les deux premiers et derniers nombres.

-Tu es un géni Matt ! » s'écria Mello.

Seulement ce qu'ils trouvèrent sur le site ne leur était pas grandement utile. À part la messagerie de Light…

Ils y découvrirent un message qui les terrifia tous les trois. Les hypothèses de Mello étaient fondées : Light comptait bien visiter l'orphelinat, mais pas à découvert ! Un plan détaillé de l'orphelinat lui avait été envoyé, ainsi que les heures de repas, de levé, de couché etc.

Mello suggéra qu'il fallait avertir au plus vite Roger, en tant que directeur, il pourra peut être faire quelque chose. Mais il ne fallait pas que Light s'en doute. Alors, Near prit le téléphone et appela L pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que Light était bien avec lui. Tout semblait bien se passer. Mello appela l'orphelinat. Heureusement, ce fut Roger qui répondit.

« Allô ? Ah, Mello ! C'est toi… Comment ça va ? Tout se passe bien avec L ? Et comment vont Near et Matt ?

-Bonjour… Ça va très bien merci. Tout se passe pour le meilleur… Et Near et Matt se portent bien, je te les passerais plus tard. Pour l'instant je dois t'informer de quelque chose. Je pense qu'il y aura une personne qui viendra vous rendre visite illégalement… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Elle cherche des documents confidentiels… Je le sais parce que j'ai des preuves.

-Mais enfin Mello, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu viens de dénoncer un vol ! Imagine que je te crois et que j'en fasse le rapport à la police, et que finalement tes hypothèses n'étaient pas solides… Tu connais la personne Mello ?

-… Pas vraiment. En tout cas, je vous conseille quand même de surveiller… Surtout la nuit et lors des sorties. Au revoir, je vous passe Near et Matt… »

Ces deux derniers se jetèrent sur le téléphone et commencèrent à parler à Roger tous excités. Mello, quant à lui n'était pas étonné de la réaction de Roger. N'importe qui n'aurait pas pris cet avertissement au sérieux, surtout venant d'un mineur. Et puis, Light découvrira tôt ou tard qu'il avait perdu ce papier. Il reportera son vol pour plus tard, le temps qu'il découvre qui l'a. Et si jamais Roger appelait la police, et qu'il disait que c'était Mello qui l'avait informé, bien que ce soit impossible qu'il le dise, Light l'aura pour de bon. Ah ! Cette vie est si compliquée !

Matt raccrocha. Ils se regardèrent, et Near dit alors en baillant : « Bon… Je vais aller me coucher… Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit Near », répondirent en chœur Mello et Matt.

Il alla se coucher, tandis que le blond et le roux restèrent dans le salon à discuter à voix basse.

Puis, lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher, Mello dit : « Je reste ici. Comme j'ai le sommeil léger ces derniers temps, tout bruit suspect me réveillera… Au cas où un voleur soit tenté de rentrer vu que la vitre est pétée… Pardon, cassée… »

Matt le salua et alla se coucher. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une couverture et un coussin. Il les donna à Mello puis repartit vers sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Near…

Mello réfléchit longtemps aux évènements du jour. La vie est pénible… Il s'endormit rapidement, fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, une joyeuse ambiance régnait dans l'appartement semi-détruit. Mello enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, essayant de se rendormir. Mais le bruit que faisait Near et Matt l'en empêchait. Il se décida à se lever pour voir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il voulut crier aux deux de se taire mais il fut interrompu : « Tiens ! Notre grand dormeur s'est réveillé. Alors, on veut prendre son petit déjeuner ? »

Il se tourna et vit Ryuuzaki, une tartine à la confiture d'une main, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans l'autre. Mello se jeta sur lui.

« Eh ! Oh ! Doucement Mello, je sais que je t'ai manqué, mais faut pas exagérer non plus ! »s'exclama L.

Mello le serra de toutes ses forces, et lui demanda, après l'avoir lâché : « Light, il est où ?

-Ah oui, à propos… Euh, comme l'appartement a besoin d'être reconstruit… On a décidé, avec son accord bien sûr, que… eh bien que vous irez vivre chez lui quelques jours, le temps de la reconstruction… »annonça Ryuuzaki, un peu gêné.

Matt et Near se regardèrent : ils étaient d'accord. Ryuuzaki souffla puis se tourna vers Mello : là, par contre, ça va être plus dur…

« Écoute Mello, je sais que tu le hais…

-Nan, mais c'est bon… Je vais bien devoir m'y faire. Du moment qu'il ne s'incruste pas dans ma vie… Et puis je dois m'occuper des deux autres… »répondit Mello, jetant un regard vers Near et Matt.

Ryuuzaki sourit. Mello grandissait, et prenait plus de responsabilités. Il lui donna alors la tartine dégoulinante de confiture, et alla lui préparer du lait au chocolat. Mello lui dit alors : « Si tu comptes faire mon lait, je te prévins : c'est du lait au chocolat, pas du chocolat au lait… »

Comme Ryuuzaki avait l'habitude de sur-sucrer ses aliments, Mello prenait des dispositions nécessaires.

Ils reçurent un appel. C'était Light. Le visage de Mello se ferma. Au bout de quelques minutes, la discussion était terminée. Ryuuzaki dit à ses protégés : « Allez ! Préparez vous et vos sacs ! Il arrive pour vous chercher. » Il se tourna vers Mello, plongé dans son bol de lait. Il le termina rapidement et alla s'habiller. En noir, ce qu'il préférait. Il prit un sac où il mit quelques plaquettes de chocolat, du change, son argent de poche du mois, et un dossier rempli de feuilles, qu'il enfourna au fond de son sac. Il alla dans le salon, et prit le bout le bout de papier sur lequel il s'était endormi. Puis il prit son portefeuille, où il finalement mit son argent de poche et sa carte d'identité, en cas de pépins. Ses amis sortirent de leur chambre et le rejoignirent. Ryuuzaki sortit de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte. « Bon… On y va ! »

Ils descendirent les trois étages qui les séparaient du sol, et s'en furent vers la voiture de Light, ou plutôt celle de son père. Effectivement, c'était Souichiro Yagami qui la conduisait. Il les aida à faire entrer les sacs dans le coffre et essaya de trouver un peu de place pour que les quatre arrivent à s'asseoir. Et à sa grande surprise, ils entrèrent tous les quatre sans problème. Il faut dire que trois jeune adolescents ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place, surtout qu'ils étaient minces… Tout comme Ryuuzaki. M. Yagami démarra la voiture. Light engagea la conversation : « Alors, comment ça va ?

-Ça va très bien Light, merci beaucoup de nous accueillir chez toi le temps de la reconstruction ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Matt et Near.

-Oui, merci… bougonna Mello.

-Oh ! Mais il m'a l'air un peu grincheux le petit blond là ! dit M. Yagami en riant.

-… Excusez-le, Yagami-san… Il s'est levé du pied gauche comme on dit, répondit Ryuuzaki.

-… Bah non… Je me suis levé du pied droit aujourd'hui… » Marmonna Mello.

Light et son père éclatèrent de rire. Puis, ils arrivèrent à la maison.

« Light, Ryuuzaki et moi allons directement au travail… Nous reviendrons probablement tard, ou peut être même… pas ce soir. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Telles étaient les paroles de M. Yagami. Mello, Matt et Near entrèrent dans la maison Yagami, accompagnés par la mère de Light et sa sœur. Matt et Near s'installèrent et s'adaptèrent rapidement. Contrairement à Mello, qui se sentait très mal chez son ennemi.

Mme Yagami lui dit alors : « Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'as l'air perturbé…

-Euh… Un peu désorienté on va dire… Merci quand même Madame… »

Bien que sa mère, son père et sa sœur le mettaient en confiance, Light non. Mello trouvait quand même étrange le comportement de Light… Trop gentil… Il vit alors l'escalier menant à sa chambre… Tentant, très tentant. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Il n'y a que le fils qui lui semblait mauvais dans la famille. Pourquoi punir toute la famille alors ?

Mello se résigna et retourna au salon. Il sortit de son sac une plaquette de chocolat et y mordit. Lorsque Mme Yagami le vit, elle lui dit : « Mais si tu as faim, dis le moi ! Ne te goinfre pas de chocolat, tu vas tomber malade et grossir ! »

Matt et Near arrivèrent. Le roux s'assit aux coté de Mello et répondit : « Vous inquiétez pas, Mme. Il en mange cinq par jour, et il n'est jamais tombé malade, et il est toujours au même poids ! C'est un tic… Moi, c'est les jeux vidéo, et Near, c'est les jeux comme les puzzles etc.

-D'accord, je comprends, pour les jeux vidéos et les puzzles, mais le chocolat… Enfin si vous le dite, je ne contredis rien. Et puis je ne vous connais pas assez… »

Tous les trois lui sourirent. Sayu, la sœur de Light, arriva dans le salon et leur dit : « Bon, comme Light n'est pas là, si on jouait à la console ? »

Ils acceptèrent en chœur. Mais Mello n'avait pas le cœur à jouer. Il s'obligeait à perdre pour rester tranquille dans son coin. Il réfléchit longuement aux évènements récents.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils allèrent déjeuner en ville avec la mère et Sayu. Ils dégustèrent des plats que Ryuuzaki ne savait pas faire bien sûr ! Ils offrirent une glace à chacune des deux accompagnatrices, qui les remercièrent du fond de leur cœur.

L'après midi fut passé dans les grandes surfaces, à regarder les différentes boutiques.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils étaient exténués. Ils allèrent se coucher rapidement pour profiter de la nuit.

Sans savoir qu'un drame allait arriver prochainement, qui les déchireraient…


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6__ème__ : Fuite_

« J'espère finalement avoir fait le bon choix en les envoyant avec L… »

La nuit était noire, les étoiles brillaient. La brise légère rafraîchissait l'air. Mello ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il regarda le ciel étoilé. Comme s'il l'appelait… Le blond se décida : il prit une veste, et part la fenêtre du salon, sortit en douce. Il avait pris de l'argent avec lui au cas où il en aurait besoin. Il marcha dans les rues, sillonna les trottoirs et sortit un bout de papier de sa veste. C'était une information confidentielle que Ryuuzaki avait partagé avec eux… Car oui, Ryuuzaki était L, et tous les trois le savaient. Il lit la phrase dans sa tête : Eru, shitteiru ka shinigami wa ningush kata menai ?

Ce qui voulait dire : L, sais-tu que les dieux de la mort ne mangent que des pommes ?

Mello ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase… À quoi ça pouvait rapporter ? À l'existence des shinigamis ? Que le tueur, Kira, ne mange que des pommes ? Que Kira est un dieu de la mort ? Avec le nombre de personnes qu'il a tué, c'est bon oui ! Il devient facilement le plus respecté des dieux de la mort !

Cette phrase en tête, il déambula dans les rues, s'écartant des « mauvais »trottoirs. Alors qu'il passait à coté d'une maison mal famée, il entendit du bruit… Un bruit étrange… Il se rapprocha de la porte et écouta la conversation plutôt brutale.  
>« Lorsque Kira deviendra notre dieu à tous, il vous punira, pour ne pas avoir cru en lui, pour l'avoir rejeté ainsi… Alors, le temps qu'il arrive au pouvoir, on va vous châtier à sa place et peut être que vous changerez d'avis…, dit une voix d'homme menaçante.<p>

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, il est lent votre dieu ! Il vient en âne ou en patins ? »répondit une autre voix, provocante.

Après cette phrase, Mello n'entendit plus rien. L'homme à la voix grave devait ruminer en silence des injures. Mello ne pensa qu'à une seule chose pour aider l'homme en danger.

« Oui ! Ici ! Ouhou ! Police ! Ils sont là ! »

Il alla se cacher après avoir hurlé ces mots. Il entendit tout un remue-ménage dans la maison. Ça avait marché ! Trois hommes sortirent en courant de la maison. Mello s'approcha de la porte et passa la tête dans la maison. Il ouvrit la porte. Soudain, on lui attrapa le bras et il fut attiré dans la maison. Il voulut crier mais on l'en empêcha. Il était piégé !

Ryuuzaki était assis dans le fauteuil dans sa position favorite, dégustant une part de tarte à la crème chantilly et à la fraise. Il pensait aux trois garçons qu'il avait laissés chez son suspect. Il avait confiance en Mme et Mlle Yagami, mais il avait plus peur pour Mello. Il pourrait faire une faute grave… Espérons qu'il ne pense pas à…

Son portable sonna. Il répondit.

« Allô ? Ryuuzaki, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer…

-Watari ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un… Des nouveaux meurtres ?

-Non… Mello n'est pas chez les Yagami. Je suis parti voir par la fenêtre. Il n'y est pas. Et j'ai attendu, crois-moi. Je crois qu'il a fugué. »

Ce que craignait le plus L était arrivé. Mais Mello était plus mature que ses deux amis, il reviendra sûrement. Mais il développait une haine sans égale face à Light, qu'il a peut être quelque chose en tête… Quelque chose de dangereux. Light le regarda et lui demanda : « Y'a un problème ?

-Hein ? Ah, non… C'est juste Matt qui me dit bonsoir… »

Light n'était pas convaincu de cette réponse. L le regarda du coin de l'œil tout en sirotant son café.

« Alors, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Avec la tête que j'avais…

-… Non, je te crois. Je pensais à autre chose…

-Ah oui… Ryuuk. »

Le shinigami traversa le mur qui le séparait de leur salle. Il posa un regard sur Light et pensa : « Tu crois que tu y arriveras par toi-même sans les yeux du shinigami… ? »

Il s'avança vers L et lui dit : « Je suis là. Tu m'as demandé ?

-Oui… Je voulais savoir… Tu peux lire le nom des personnes au dessus de leur tête ? Tu peux voir mon nom ?

-Oui… Pourquoi ?

-C'est quoi ?

-…

-Quel est mon nom ? » demanda L, le fixant dans les yeux.

Malgré ça, son esprit était rivé sur Light. Quel serait sa réaction ? Il pourrait enfin avoir un indice, une preuve qu'il est Kira… Il insista.

« Alors ?

-Je n'ai pas à dire aux humains ce que je dis…

-Hm… Je sais. C'était écrit dans « Comment utiliser le Death Note »… »

Light n'avait pas bougé.

_« Tu pensais m'avoir aussi facilement L ? Eh bien, non… »_

L se retourna vers Light, mit son pouce sur sa lèvre et marmonna : « Maintenant, je suis sûr à 14,6 % que tu es Kira… »

Light se tourna vers L et lui dit : « T'en n'as pas marre ? Combien de fois je dois te dire que NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS KIRA ! »

L rit, et piqua une fraise avec sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Light semble être la parfaite personne pour incarner Kira. Peut être qu'il avait tort… Peut être non…

Mello rouvrit les yeux. Il semblait être à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle était simple, un peu sale. On ouvrit la porte de la chambre où il était. Un homme baraqué entra.

« Alors… Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce coin là, gamin ?

-… Je… J'ai fu… Euh, je me baladais. Et puis j'ai entendu une sorte de bagarre ici, alors j'ai crié. Ils se sont enfuis, non ?

-Tu étais en train de te balader ? Pourtant, tu ne sembles pas savoir que ce quartier est dangereux… Alors ne te fous pas de moi… Qu'est ce que tu faisais là ?

-MAIS JE VOUS L'AI DEJA DIT ! s'énerva Mello.

-Oh ! On ne crie pas sur un membre de la Mafia, gamin ».

À ces mots, Mello se tut. Il fixa l'homme intensément.

« Alors vous connaissez Christian Keehl… ? N'est ce pas ? Il travaillait en coopération avec la Mafia.

-… Pourquoi je dois te dire ce genre d'informations ?

-… Mila evisna (mon petit printemps en russe)… »

L'homme s'arrêta. Il regarda Mello d'un air grave et fit : « Tu… tu es sérieux ?

-Oui… C'était son mot de passe préféré… Il m'a dit de le retenir, pour le jour où j'en aurais besoin…

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui, Christian Keehl était mon père. »termina Mello.

L'heure qui suivit fut rempli de « bienvenue », « enchanté » etc. Mello avait retrouvé des amis à son père, rien qu'en fuguant. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Vers cinq heures du matin, il repartit vers chez les Yagami. Il arriva vers six heures et demie. La maison semblait animée. Il inspira et sonna à la porte. Mme Yagami ouvrit et s'écria : « Dieu merci ! Il est là ! Mais où étais-tu ? On s'inquiétait !

-… Désolé, j'aurais du vous prévenir. J'ai l'habitude d'aller acheter mes chocolats quand ils viennent d'être faits. »répondit Mello.

Il lui montra les deux plaquettes de chocolats qu'il s'était achetés sur le chemin du retour. Matt et Near lui sautèrent au cou, tandis que Sayu l'embrassa sur la joue. Il rougit légèrement. Puis il fut confronté au regard de Light, qui posait tellement de questions, qu'il lui sembla que sa tête allait exploser. Ensuite, il salua M. Yagami et s'excusa. Finalement, Ryuuzaki. Il le regarda.

« T'as encore voulu faire le grand hein… »

Pour ceux à coté, ça voulait bien dire qu'il faisait ça tous les matins, mais pour Mello, ça voulait dire : « N'essaie pas de me mentir, je sais ce que tu as fais… »

Ryuuzaki dit alors qu'il allait acheter un gâteau à la fraise pour fêter un peu son retour. Il emmena Mello avec lui, ayant en tête de lui parler.

Ryuuzaki l'emmena dans un parc non loin. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, sous l'œil éberlué de Mello. Ce dernier s'assit et avant qu'il ne put poser sa question, Ryuuzaki lui dit : « Juste dis-moi la vérité… Tu sais très bien que 'Faute avouée, à demi pardonnée'... »

Néanmoins, le jeune adolescent ne broncha pas. Ryuuzaki regarda dans le lointain, et souffla.

« Je vois… Tu joues les durs. Bien, tu as raison… On va jouer les durs. Pour l'instant, viens avec moi. On va chercher le gâteau… »

Et il se leva. Mello le questionna du regard, mais il ne reçut aucun regard en retour. Il suivit Ryuuzaki, tête baissée. Ils entrèrent dans la pâtisserie. Puis, après avoir choisi le gâteau, ils retournèrent chez les Yagami.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la table était prête, le déjeuner servit. Ils attendaient tous leur arrivée. Ryuuzaki sourit et dit : « Vas-y Mello… Après t'être lavé les mains. Je vais mettre le gâteau au frais. »

Mello s'en alla pour la salle de bain, pour se laver les mains, comme l'avait dit le détective. Il marmonnait entre ses dents des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis il retourna à table, et s'assit à coté de Matt. Il tentait de faire bonne figure pendant le repas, mais il ne cessait de regarder Ryuuzaki. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Quelle est la sentence qui lui tombera dessus ? Il était stressé pendant tout le repas, qu'il refusa même la mousse au chocolat qu'on lui avait proposé. Lorsque vint l'heure de couper le gâteau, il refusa et demanda la permission de se lever de table, permission accordée par Sachiko, qui eut pitié de lui. Il alla dans le salon, et s'allongea par terre. Il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il repensa à tous les engagements qu'il avait pris avec les amis de son père. En repensant à son père, il versa une larme. Son père, son héros, avait été lâchement tué… On n'a jamais retrouvé son assassin. Et sa mère… Elle était morte de chagrin… En vérité, elle aussi, quelques temps plus tard, a été tuée, aussi froidement. Mello a alors été confié à la Wammys House, comme le souhaitaient ses parents, en cas d'accident.

Et finalement, Ryuuzaki l'avait pris sous son aile, avec Near et Matt.

Il ferma les yeux. Que de souvenirs… Les plus mauvais souvenirs possibles. Ils emplissaient son esprit et menaçaient de le faire exploser s'il n'arrêtait pas le flux de ses souvenirs. Il commença à verser des larmes sans arrêt. Il n'en pouvait plus de garder tous ces secrets.

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, espérant que ce ne serait pas Matt ou Near. Mais non… C'était… Ryuuzaki. Ce dernier regarda Mello dans les yeux. Les larmes redoublèrent.

« Dé…désolé… Ryuu-uuzakii ! Je vou… voulais pas te mettre en co…colère… Mais je n'en peux plus de ga… garder tout ça ! Pourtant, c'est ma promesse… »sanglota Mello.

Ryuuzaki serra Mello dans ses bras et lui dit : « J'éspère que ça t'a servi de leçon… Alors, tu es prêt à parler ? »

Mello hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. L le rassura. Ce gamin, qui était d'habitude une vraie tête de mule, très rebelle, avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras… Est-ce que ses souvenirs sont aussi mauvais ?... Il releva la tête de Mello et le questionna : « Alors, tu vas me dire ?

-… Je croyais que tu savais ce que j'avais fait…, répondit le blond en séchant ses larmes.

-… Hm… Oui, je sais que tu as fugué et que tu as fait une rencontre inattendue je dirais… Mais j'aimerais en savoir plus… Ainsi que tes soupçons sur Light. »dit Ryuuzaki, le pouce sur les lèvres.

Mello le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ainsi, il savait… Mais c'était probable puisque qu'il est L…

« Ben en fait… Il y avait dans une maison une sorte de bagarre… Y'avait un homme qui parlait de châtier quelqu'un parce qu'il ne respectait pas Kira, et il a dit que quand Kira sera au pouvoir, il viendra punir tous ceux qui se sont opposés à lui. L'autre homme lui a répondu et le premier ne semblait pas très content de cette réponse. Alors j'ai crié 'Police'… et le premier s'est enfui. Ensuite je voulais m'assurer que l'autre allait bien et on m'a entrainé dans la maison. Après il m'a questionné, il y'avait un groupe d'hommes dans la salle aussi. À un moment, je lui ai gueulé dessus et il m'a répondu qu'on ne criait pas sur un membre de la Mafia. Et c'est là que je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait mon père… Et s'en est suivie toute une conversation et rencontre avec le reste… »

Ryuuzaki écoutait le jeune avec attention, toujours le pouce sur ses lèvres. Puis il lui demanda : « Alors, ils le connaissaient ? »

Mello acquiesça. Ryuuzaki s'enfonça encore plus dans le fauteuil. Il réfléchissait intensément. Il marmonnait quelques hypothèses. Mello le regarda, silencieux. Light débarqua dans la salle. Mello lui jeta un regard et lui fit signe de se taire. Light comprit et s'assit non loin. Mello mit sa tête dans ses bras, fatigué. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ryuuzaki releva la tête et voulut parler. Il remarqua que Light était là, qui lui faisait signe de se taire : Mello s'était endormi. Ryuuzaki s'approcha du jeune blond et le transporta vers la chambre.

Il redescendit et se rassit à table. On se tut. Il regarda les Yagami, et dit : « Je vous en prie, continuez… J'ai juste couché Mello… Il était crevé. »

La conversation reprit. Bien sur, seuls Souichiro et Light savaient que Ryuuzaki était L… Ainsi que Matt, Near et Mello, mais les deux Yagami ne le savaient pas. Deux heures plus tard, Ryuuzaki s'en alla voir Mello, encore endormi. Puis il quitta pour repartir vers le quartier général avec Souichiro. Light eu la permission de rester chez lui pour la journée. Matt et Near rejoignirent la chambre où dormait Mello. Mais Sachiko leur dit : « N'allez pas déranger votre ami… Venez jouer à la console avec Light et Sayu ! »

Ils acceptèrent pour ne pas la vexer. Pendant quelques heures, ils jouèrent et parlèrent avec Light et Sayu.

Mello se réveilla. Il redescendit et alla dans le salon. Ryuuzaki était parti… Il était encore un peu endormi. Sachiko le vit et lui proposa de manger un peu, pour reprendre des forces. Il accepta et demanda un chocolat chaud. Elle le lui fit avec plaisir. Il rejoignit ses deux amis dans la salle de jeu. Ces derniers lui sautèrent au cou. Sayu lui fit un grand sourire, et Light lui demanda : « Tu t'es bien reposé ? »

Mello affirma et alla s'asseoir. Il sirota doucement son chocolat chaud. Il repensa à la petite discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ryuuzaki. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi il pensait. Mais comme un gamin, il s'était endormi comme une souche ! Il rougit de honte. Ryuuzaki a du être un peu vexé. Lorsqu'il eut fini son chocolat, il alla le mettre dans l'évier. Il regarda l'heure : dix sept heures quarante cinq. Il alla prévenir Sachiko qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Il monta dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau.

Light regarda l'heure : dix huit heures quinze. Dans quelques heures, il allait pouvoir mettre son plan en œuvre… Il rit. Qui le suspecterait ? Ses parents l'aiment beaucoup trop pour pouvoir se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Sa sœur aussi. Seul L le suspectait, mais il n'a aucune preuve de tout ce qu'il dit. Il pourra le tuer tranquillement son heure venue…

Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit descendre Mello de la douche. Il y avait encore ces enfants… Mais pourquoi sont-ils avec L ? Quelque chose clochait dans l'explication de L… Il a du lui mentir… Mais alors que serait la vérité… ? D'ailleurs, ce blond ne lui faisait pas confiance… Il était beaucoup plus intelligent que les enfants de son âge. Quel est le secret de L ? Il enrageait quand il savait que L gardait encore des secrets et qu'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

Il alla dans sa chambre.

« Ryuuk… On va aller faire une petite virée à la Wammys House…

-Huh ? La quoi ? Et qu'est ce qu'on va y faire ? J'espère qu'il y aura des pommes, dit Ryuuk en se léchant les babines.

-Hehe. Si tu veux, on pourra en piquer quelques unes… Rassure moi, tu vois bien dans le noir ?

-… Light, tu as oublié que je viens d'un monde sombre…, répondit Ryuuk, déçu.

-Ah oui… c'est vrai. Alors la Wammys House est un orphelinat où on grandit les trois gamins que L garde sous son aile. Et on va récolter quelques informations…

-Huhu… Les humains sont vraiment très intéressants… Quand est ce qu'on ira ?

-… Tu verras… »

Ryuuk prit une pomme et l'avala d'une traite, après l'avoir croqué un peu. Light, allongé sur son lit, regardait dans le vide. Il repensait à tous ces évènements depuis sa possession du Death Note. C'était vraiment inexpecté… Et finalement, quelqu'un a eu le courage de rayer du monde tous les malfrats et mauvais. Quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour échapper aux représailles du monde entier. Mais il y a une chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas : il avait éliminé la plupart des criminels, et maintenant il est poursuivi ? Pourquoi ? Tout le monde se plaint en apprenant qu'il y a eu un meurtre, un viol, un crime quelconque, et maintenant qu'il venait arranger tout ça, ils se plaignent parce qu'il les débarrasse de ces crapules ?

Puis il regarda Ryuuk. Et comment ce shinigami s'intéresse-t-il tellement aux humains ?

Trop de questions… Il se posait trop de questions… Il commençait à douter de lui-même et il ne fallait pas : ça pourrait mettre en danger sa couverture.

Ryuuk avait fini les pommes. Il s'assit dans un coin, jouant avec la console portable de Light.

« Dis donc… le pacte des yeux… Il est toujours valable ? »

Ryuuk se leva d'un coup. Light prit peur.

« Mais bien sur Light… Tu veux le faire ? Tu en as marre d'attendre, n'est ce pas ? Je te promets que c'est fiable à 100%... Ce sont mes yeux quoi !

-Hm… Non, non… C'était juste pour savoir. Et la promesse d'un shinigami, par contre, n'est pas fiable. Sinon, si je te demande une information…

-Nan ! T'as qu'à prendre les yeux du shinigami pour savoir. »

Light rit. Décidément, ce shinigami voulait absolument faire cet échange. Est-ce juste pour allonger sa vie… Ou bien que la durée de vie de Light est vraiment longue… ? Il souffla. Il faudrait qu'il demande l'aide de quelqu'un… Qu'il contrôlerait, puis qu'il tuerait.

Mello alla rejoindre ses amis, qui étaient en train de diner. Puis, Light descendit et annonça : « M'man ! Je sors ! Je vais voir quelqu'un ! Ne m'attend pas, je vais probablement rejoindre papa… »

Et il sortit. Matt dit alors à Sachiko : « Il est vraiment très responsable votre fils ! Vous n'avez pas peur pour lui ?

-Oh si, un peu quand même. Mais comme Souichiro travaille dans la police, je me suis bien adaptée… C'est un travail dangereux… »

Et la discussion continua. Near semblait ailleurs. Il fixait Mello intensément. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé avec L… Quelque peu curieux, certes, mais Near avait envie de savoir ce qui déstabilisait autant Mello. Tout en mangeant, il observait les moindres faits et gestes de son camarade. Mais il ne remarqua rien de spécial. Alors, cette discussion avec Light il y a quelques jours était du vent ?

Sayu alluma la télé. Au journal, on annonçait la mort subite d'un homme.

« Oh ! C'est encore Kira je parie ! »s'exclama Sayu.

À la vue du défunt, Mello faillit tomber par terre. Ils connaissaient tous les trois cet homme : le chocolatier qui habitait non loin de chez eux.

Sa mort : il s'est fait écrasé par un train. Mello ne croyait pas au suicide. Cet homme était quelqu'un de sain, qui aimait la vie. C'était sans aucun doute Kira. Mais il ne dit rien ni à Sachiko, ni à Sayu. Il regardait Matt et Near, comme pour les prévenir que la discussion du soir serait celle-ci. Ils regardèrent la fin des informations puis allèrent se coucher.

Ils se glissèrent chacun dans son lit. Ils éteignirent la lumière, et poussèrent un peu la porte pour que Sachiko n'entende pas leur conversation. Ils attendirent un moment, le temps que la mère et la fille se couchent, et ils entamèrent la discussion.

« Tu y crois toi, à la mort du chocolatier ? demanda Mello.

-… Eh bien maintenant qu'ils ont montré la photo, oui, répondit Matt.

-Ouais… Mais je ne crois pas qu'il se serait suicidé comme l'ont projeté les autorités. Je crois plutôt que c'est Kira, continua Mello.

-Je pense qu'elles le savent, mais elles ne veulent pas alarmer encore plus la population. Et si les autorités commencent à mentir, ça veut dire que tout va mal, projeta Near.

-…

-…

-Non, vous ne semblez pas convaincus ? demanda Near.

-C'est-à-dire que c'est la proposition la plus probable… Mais il faudrait vraiment savoir si c'est ça, répondit Matt.

-Oui. Il faut demander à Ryuuzaki quand il rentrera… Quand il ne sera pas avec Light, rappliqua Mello.

-Décidément, t'as vraiment une dent contre lui ma parole ! On ne lui fait pas confiance non plus, mais toi, ça devient de la pure obsession ! »

Mello ne répondit pas. Depuis la mort tragique de ses parents, il ne fait pas facilement confiance. Matt et Near sont peut être les seuls enfants à avoir gagné sa confiance. Ainsi que L. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il haïssait tellement Light. Peut être qu'il se trompe sur toute la ligne… Peut être que finalement Light est quelqu'un de bien…

Mello s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit. Les yeux fixés au plafond, il réfléchissait. Near se tourna et s'endormit aussitôt. Matt était encore en train de jouer avec sa console, mais il l'éteignit peu de temps après et s'endormit. Mello restait seul, éveillé. Puis, il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7ème : Action

« Décidément ! Je crois que j'ai bien fait de faire tomber mon Death Note… Les humains sont vraiment intéressants ! »

La nuit tombait doucement, ainsi que la brise du soir. Light sillonnait les rues, attendant qu'elles soient vides. Dans quelques heures, il allait enfin en savoir plus.

C'était bizarre que quelqu'un soit suivi d'un shinigami, avait-il pensé la première fois. Il n'était pas sur qu'il continuerait ainsi… Mais maintenant… Il était arrivé si loin ! Comment aurait-il pu croire qu'il voulait arrêter, la première fois… ? Le seul qui puisse l'arrêter maintenant était L. Cet homme, très doué, l'avait qualifié d'ami il n'y a pas très longtemps. C'est depuis ce jour qu'il avait commencé à hésiter sur le jour de la mort de L. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Pas du tout… L était son pire ennemi, même si ce dernier le considérait comme un ami désormais. Il se disait que le tuer tout de suite ne ferait qu'attirer les soupçons sur lui… Et ce serait très mauvais…

Le shinigami derrière lui mangeait une pomme, tout en le suivant. Soudain, Light s'arrêta brusquement. Ryuuk faillit lui rentrer dedans… Enfin, lui passer au travers.

« Light ?

-… Maintenant que j'y pense… Il faut vraiment que je reparte au QG après ma petite opération. Parce que si jamais maman me demande -ou demande à papa- si ça s'était bien passé au QG, alors que je n'y étais pas… Je suis dans la merde. Surtout qu'à ce moment, les plaintes du gamin se verront vérifiées… Et je serais fait avoir comme une mouche. Et il faudra trouver une excuse pour papa, pour la raison pour laquelle je suis au QG, alors que je voulais être en congé.

-Hehe… Ça te donne du fil à retordre mine de rien… C'est vrai que vous, après avoir utilisé le Death note, 'faut penser à sauver sa peau… Hiek hiek… Vous êtes vraiment très intéressants. »

Et Ryuuk recroqua dans sa pomme. Light continua d'avancer, un sourire aux lèvres.

Neuf heures. Light regarda le papier qu'il avait devant les yeux. Normalement, ils devraient tous être couchés à cette heure là. Il espéra ne pas à faire de sacrifices…

'Finalement ! J'arrive à destination… Je me demande bien ce que fait le gamin maintenant ? Se demander comment me coincer sûrement ! Il n'y arrivera pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de quatorze ans peut faire contre moi ? Surtout si L lui-même n'a pas encore trouvé de preuves à ma culpabilité…'

Light était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Ryuuk le regardait d'un air enjoué. Il avança encore, traversant un parc endormi, refoulant l'herbe avec ses chaussures. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était le souffle du vent dans les feuillages. Les saules pleureurs, de leurs longues branches feuillus, faisaient penser à des dizaines de personnes, qui se pliaient, faisant la révérence au passage de Light. Rien de mieux pour se sentir supérieur, pensa Light. Il arriva enfin devant une grande bâtisse. Un grand jardin s'étendait devant, puis des allées sillonnaient ce jardin, reliant différents coins.

Le jeune homme se tenait devant une grande grille, servant d'entrée le jour et de protection la nuit. Light jeta un coup d'œil à travers la grille : pas de chiens de garde ou de gardes même. Rien qu'une simple porte en fer, renforcée par une chaîne et un cadenas.

« Pathétique… dit-il.

-Hu hu… Tu me parais assez troublé Light… Est-ce que ces gamins te font peur ? » ironisa Ryuuk en riant.

Light le regarda passer au-dessus de la porte, grâce à ses ailes.

Il marmonna : « N'empêche que ça aurait été des ailes que tu m'offrais… J'aurais pensé un peu plus longtemps… Ca ne te dirait pas de me donner un coup de main… Ou plutôt un coup d'aile ? »

Ryuuk fit non de la tête et revint derrière Light.

« Non… Je vais plutôt voir comment tu te débrouilles… »

Light lui jeta un regard noir et sortit de sa poche une épingle. Il l'avait 'empruntée' à sa sœur, se doutant qu'il en aurait besoin…

Il la glissa dans la serrure du cadenas, et précautionneusement, tourna. Le cadenas s'ouvrit en un cliquetis.

Décidément, les gens ne prêtent pas attention aux dangers qui peuvent arriver !

Il traversa la cour déserte de l'orphelinat. Que pouvait-il arriver de spécial ? Rien bien sur ! Maintenant, il était enfin dans cet orphelinat, à l'heure même où tous ses occupants s'étaient couchés… Il arriva devant la porte principale, qui était, bien sur, fermée à clé.

Impossible de se faire prendre maintenant. Il décida alors d'entrer par la porte arrière, reliée à la chambre des provisions. Toujours ouverte, d'ailleurs. Histoire de pouvoir sortir en cas de danger…

« Hey, Light… Ce serait pas plus facile de traverser la porte ? lança Ryuuk, se tordant de rire.

-… Hilarant… Non, mais vraiment, qui aurait cru que les dieux de la mort étaient siiiii… drôles… Maintenant..."

Il sortit un plan de l'orphelinat de sa poche. Celui qu'il avait joliment subtilisé à un internaute... Suivant scrupuleusement le plan, il arriva rapidement à la reserve. Seulement, celle-ci présentait un code digital. Light rumina un instant, mais soudain son regard se posa sur le bas de la feuille. Il y avait un code : 05462213, ainsi qu'une date assez récente. Ce qui confirma les hypothèses de Light et qui le rassura : le plan était à jour. Il entra le code sur le detecteur digital. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, et Light s'y engouffra suivi de Ryuuk.

A la vue de la grande bibliothèque, Light était impressionné. Comment allait-il trouver son bonheur dans toute cette paperasse ? Mais décidé à continuer, il se dirigea vers la section des inscriptions et informations. C'est ici qu'allait commencer son calvaire.

Deux heures passèrent et Light n'avait toujours pas trouvé les dossiers qu'il recherchait. Il s'arrêta un moment, s'asseyant sur une chaise. Et si le directeur avait dissimulé les dossiers ? Apparemment, ces enfants sont plutôt importants. Peut être étaient-ils une arme ? Et que faire quand on veut cacher une arme dangereuse et demandée ?

Light eut comme une révélation : les dossiers ! Dans des dossiers ! Mais bien sur, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait pour quelque chose d'assez important !

Il commença à fouiller partout, sur les étagères, sur le bureau. Un dossier semblait un peu rembourré, si on peut dire. Il l'ouvrit :

**Jack, 9 ans- Wammy's House **

C'était le nom du dossier. Mais que cachait-il en dessous ? Light souleva les feuilles mais il ne trouva rien. Il réfléchit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il parcourut les feuilles du dossier et lança un rire maléfique tout bas.

« Hin hin… Mello… Je t'ai trouvé cher ami. »

**Mello, 14 ans- Wammy's House**

**Histoire : **

« Bien… quelle est ton histoire, ange blond ? »

Ryuuk regarda Light tout en croquant dans sa pomme.

« Pas si bête que ça le gars hein ! Bon, je m'ennuie maintenant… Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Arrête, tu fais le gamin là. Écoute l'histoire du gamin, elle risque de te plaire ! Et qui sait ? Tu connais peut être quelqu'un dans son histoire… Enfin, ton Death Note connait peut être quelqu'un… »


	8. Chapter 8

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je suis sincèrement désolée de la longue attente (c'est-à-dire plusieurs mois ^^') mais j'ai eu un sérieux problème avec mon ordi qui m'a viré tous mes chapitres ! J'ai donc du tout recommencer à zéro ! Et l'année de seconde est plutôt chiante, avec dissertation et commentaire à gogo ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu, en espérant que vous n'ayez pas laissé tomber la lecture en cours de route !

Sincèrement désolée *courbette profonde*

MademoiselleKeehl.

PS : Je ferais attention la prochaine fois…

_Chapitre 8ème : Longue lecture_

« Maintenant, voyons voir… »

L'horloge montrait 22 heures. Light avait le temps. Son regard se reposa sur le dossier.

**Mello, 14 ans- Wammy's House**

13 décembre 1989-Londres, Angleterre

Nationalité : Russe-Français-Anglais

Groupe sanguin : A

Parents :-**Père** : Christian Keehl – Origine russe Agent de première catégorie dans la SAC, chef de section-membre actif et ambassadeur dans les autres pays.

-**Mère** : Anne De Corday – Origine française Directrice du centre de recherche de la SAC-membre actif-ambassadrice dans les autres pays.

Caractéristiques physiques :-**Yeux** : Bleus.

-**Cheveux** : Blond vénitien.

Passage du test d'entrée : OUI – /!\ Cas à importance capitale.

Caractéristiques morales : Intelligence supérieure.

Résultats du test : 

Intelligence supérieure : 10/10

Connaissance : 7/10

Conceptualisation : 7/10

Vitalité : 9/10

Sociabilité : 9/10

Émotion : 8/10

Action : 10/10

Autres observations majeures :

Développement d'un énorme complexe d'infériorité (8/10).

Ambition énorme.

Comportement imprévisible.

Forte tendance à désobéir et ne pas respecter les règles.

Capacité à se battre plutôt développée.

A un fort penchant pour le chocolat. Peut être un moyen de négociation…

Histoire : 

Le 13 décembre 1989, nait le dit Mello, en Angleterre. De mère française et de père russe, ayant chacun la triple nationalité (_voir nationalité de l'individu_).

Il reçoit une très bonne éducation, fréquente une école privée. Il appris à lire assez tôt.

Il a souvent voyagé avec ses parents, et a développé quelques compétences linguistiques de bases en espagnol, russe, anglais, allemand, arabe, japonais (_à inscrire dans un programme d'approfondissement_).

Il a vécu au X, rue YZ, quartier de Londres.

Il a quatre ans lorsqu'il arrive à l'orphelinat, seul. C'est d'après le journal que nous apprenons que ses parents sont morts. Il refuse de parler la première semaine. La seconde, il se sent en sécurité et nous dévoile ce qui s'est passé. Le récit qui suit est une réécriture du récit de l'enfant en vocabulaire plus précis.

C'est une nuit de janvier. Sa mère est à la maison, il joue tranquillement dans le salon avec des lego. Il est dix-neuf heures lorsque son père rentre du travail. Mello lui saute au cou, tandis que Christian embrasse sa femme. Puis il soulève son gamin dans les airs et lui demande comment s'est passée sa journée.

La sonnerie retentit. Elle est brutale. Christian dépose son enfant à terre. On sonne de nouveau, de manière encore plus persistante. Son père lui dit de s'éloigner et d'écouter sa mère quoiqu'il arrive.

Il va ouvrir la porte et salue un individu. Celui-ci semble vouloir lui parler. Le père lui demande d'attendre, et va chercher une veste. Il réussit à prévenir sa femme. Il aurait dit : « Ils sont là. Cache notre enfant et prépare ton arme. La mienne est dans la poche. Si jamais je n'arrive pas à les retenir, donne lui les deux dossiers, explique lui où aller et embrasse le de ma part. »

Puis il regarde son enfant : « Il faut que tu soies courageux. Il va falloir que tu coures très vite dès que maman te le dira, d'accord ? Je t'aime mon enfant… ».

Il sort ensuite.

Anne prend son fils par la main, et l'emmène dans le salon arrière. Elle sait qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. Elle sort les dossiers demandés d'une cachette et les confie à son fils.

« Écoute-moi bien, mon chéri. Tu as bien compris que ceux qui sont dehors ne sont pas des gentils. Dès que je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte arrière et tu vas jusqu'à la jolie habitation de la dernière fois, d'accord. Surtout ne perds pas ces dossiers. L'un est à donner à l'homme qui t'accueillera, l'autre tu le garde pour toi. C'est de la part de papa. Tu le liras dès que tu seras en âge de le comprendre. Surtout rappelle-toi que papa et maman t'aiment beaucoup. »

Elle l'aurait ensuite caché sous l'escalier et aurait rejoint son mari en s'emparant d'une arme. Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup de feu retentit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, et sa mère aurait hurlé à son fils de courir. Un autre coup de feu retentit. Puis trois hommes entrèrent dans la maison, et auraient mis le feu partout. Puis ils sortirent.

Mello courut vers la sortie, mais le feu s'était déjà propagé autour de la maison. Heureusement, il trouva un trou dans un mur et s'y engouffra pour rejoindre la rue principale. Il arriva chez nous et s'effondra devant les murs de l'école. Heureusement, j'étais dans les alentours et l'avait repéré. J'avais remarqué la rougeur du ciel mais le cas du gamin était plus important.

Le lendemain j'avais appris ce qui s'était passé, et il est devenu résident à la Wammy's House.

Voici l'histoire de l'enfant.

Affaires appartenant officiellement à l'individu : Un dossier à son nom et ses papiers officiels gardés en sécurité.

À savoir : Il était noté dans son dossier que si ses parents venaient à mourir, il serait placé dans cet orphelinat. Tous les biens de ses parents lui reviennent (par ordre testamentaire des deux parents). Le notaire à consulter est mentionné dans le dossier officiel de l'enfant.

WATARI

« C'est tout ? s'étonna Light.

-Pas très détaillé ce dossier, fit remarquer Ryuuk.

-Oh toi… »

Il tourna les pages et les feuilles qui se trouvaient dans le dossier.

Acte de naissance, certificat médical, photocopie de l'acte de mariage de ses parents, photocopie de la demande des parents pour l'orphelinat, photos de passeport, anciennes et récentes. Mais pas de documents plus importants.

Light était dégouté. Il connaissait le nom de famille du gamin, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il lui fallait le prénom. Finalement les documents de la Wammy's sont bien protégés…

Il tourna en rond plusieurs minutes, sans trouver aucune solution.

« Tant pis… Je pourrais quand même le faire marcher avec ça… Ryuuk, on y va », dit-il.

Il rangea soigneusement les dossiers, remit tout en place, comme c'était.

Une feuille s'échappa du dossier. Light la prit et la replaça. Mais quelque chose attira son attention : Mello. Il ouvrit la feuille.

« Classé en 2nde position – Les 3 sont importants, prendre soin d'eux- potentiels successeurs de L ». Enfin, il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Il rangea la feuille et sortit.

Lorsqu'il fut en dehors du bâtiment, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la SAC.

Il s'en alla pour le QG. Il trouvera bien une excuse sur le terrain…

Lorsqu'il y arriva, et qu'on le laissa entrer, il se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvaient L et son père. Comme prévu, ce dernier s'étonna de la présence de son fils.

« Je viens de recevoir une information confidentielle. J'ai besoin d'utiliser l'ordinateur ici. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait aider ! » annonça-t-il, confiant de son mensonge.

L leva les yeux vers lui, puis se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait : empiler des boites de sucreries.

Light s'assit à un ordinateur assez éloigné de son père et de L, et commença ses recherches sur la SAC.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de recherche, les résultats étaient maigres. Aucun moyen de connaitre les membres de cette organisation ni son siège. Ses actions étaient pourtant reconnues mondialement et la mort de deux agents –dont les noms ne sont pas cités, bien évidemment- a été annoncée. Depuis, il parait que cette organisation n'existe plus. Tout ceci était bien étrange. Il osa une question : « Est-ce que toutes les organisations sont recensées ? »

Son père le regarda d'un air interrogateur et lui répondit : « Normalement oui. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je ne trouve pas assez d'informations sur la mienne…

-Il est probable que certaines ne peuvent pas dévoiler leurs informations, pour plusieurs causes. Attends, il y a une liste de ces organisations…

-Mais elles sont légales ?

-Bien sur… Tiens, jette un coup d'œil. »

Light prit la liste en main. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de noms. Mais il repéra la SAC.

« Et c'est possible de leur demander les informations ? Enfin, puisqu'on est de la police…

-Je ne crois pas. Et puis, pas mal de ces organisations ne sont plus actives. Et avoir des informations en plus maintenant, avec l'ère de Kira, je pense que c'est impossible. »

Ainsi tout espoir d'avoir quelques informations en plus s'est envolé.

Light se recula sur sa chaise et s'étira les bras. Il était crevé…

Ces derniers jours avaient été durs. Devoir faire attention à ne pas se faire attraper, continuer à faire semblant et surtout continuer son rôle de Kira. Il avait bien tué le chocolatier : il l'avait surpris ce jour-là alors qu'il menaçait Mello inconscient de le tuer. Et puis quelques criminels de temps en temps… Des criminels ? Mais voilà la solution !

Il se remit à l'ordinateur et chercha à en savoir plus sur le meurtre des Keehl. Il aimerait bien connaitre la réaction de Mello en apprenant… Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il entama la recherche.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9ème : Pressentiment_

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

À minuit, L, Souichiro et Light étaient de retour à la maison des Yagami. Toute la maisonnée s'était endormie. Le détective se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée.

Il s'allongea sur le lit. Il regarda par la fenêtre entrouverte le ciel étoilé.

« Si seulement les étoiles pouvaient parler… Elles raconteraient de si belles choses que j'en oublierai bien la vie ici… Ah… Ce serait si beau de s'évader dans l'Univers, à explorer de nouvelles galaxies et étoiles. Mais je ne suis qu'un humain, attaché à la Terre. J'aimerai être un oiseau qui pourrait s'envoler loin d'ici, afin d'oublier les tracas et les obligations de la vie quotidienne. »

Telles étaient les pensées de Ryuuzaki lorsqu'il pouvait s'écarter un peu de sa vie et de son boulot. Il jouait très bien son rôle d'impassible, mais des fois il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un… Quelqu'un de toujours présent, à qui faire confiance. Qui d'autre pourrait remplir ce rôle que la Lune et les étoiles. Elles observent continuellement la Terre et écoutent inlassablement les histoires des Terriens qui se confiaient à elle, et jamais elles ne les avaient trahis, n'avaient divulgué leurs secrets les plus profonds.

L regarda songeusement le ciel, et sa tête se vida petit à petit. Quoi de mieux que le silence et les étoiles… Il savait que sa vie était loin d'être achevée théoriquement. Mais dans la chasse à l'homme à laquelle il s'était engagé, sa vie était désormais son trésor le plus précieux, le seul qui peut lui être enlevé par quelque chose de propre à lui : son vrai nom. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas changer, la seule chose.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Light à vrai dire. Il était sous cape avant, donc il ne risquait rien. Maintenant que pas mal de gens sait qui il est, même sans connaître son nom, il risquait gros : sa vie.

Il s'était souvent dit qu'il s'amusait à déjouer les plans des malfaiteurs et les arrêter était une véritable récompense de sont travail. C'est pourquoi il continuait à travailler sans jamais regarder le danger en face. Mais désormais, il sait qu'avec Kira, celui qui est trouvé en premier est mort. Kira. Kira. Kira. Kira. Il n'y avait que ce nom là sur toutes les bouches, dans tous les médias, dans tous les esprits. Même dans le sien. Il a toujours était impassible à tous les meurtres, mais là il avait peur. Et Kira aussi avait peur. Ça se devinait.

Kira… Pour L, il n'y avait aucun doute : Light à quelque chose à voir avec le criminel. Peut être n'est-il qu'un homme qui l'aidera à surmonter la puissance de Kira. Mais d'une autre part, il lui semblait un peu trop réservé et un peu trop curieux aussi. Il l'avait espionné le soir, quelques ordinateurs plus loin que lui. Mais savait-il qu'il pouvait voir ce que faisais ses camarades ? Il avait bien vu qu'il se renseignait sur la SAC. Peut être est-ce le fruit d'une curiosité aigüe ? Ou est-il vraiment en quête de preuve, d'indice ?

L se disait aussi qu'il était possible qu'il soit devenu paranoïaque, et voir des suspects partout ne l'arrangeait guère… Mais c'était une théorie très peu probable. Watari lui faisait faire des tests pour s'assurer de sa santé mentale et psychique. Tout allait très bien.

L s'endormit peu après cette longue réflexion. La nuit passa rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, L se réveilla de bonne heure. Sa conversation avec lui-même avait ressurgit et une question se posa à lui : et si les enfants étaient ciblés ? Comment pourrait-il ne pas plier aux exigences de Kira ? Et comment eux pourraient-ils reconnaitre le bien du mal ? Il savait les trois garçons assez perspicaces pour ça. Mais entre un trop calme, un je-m'en-foutiste et un sur-actif, il y avait du boulot ! Il lui fallait absolument savoir si les travaux étaient terminés dans l'appartement. Ça faisait bien une semaine, non ?

Il descendit calmement les escaliers de la demeure des Yagami, faisant attention de ne réveiller personne. Pour Madame Yagami et sa fille, il n'était qu'un simple collègue de travail de Souichiro et Light, qui s'occupait d'enfants provenant de l'orphelinat où il avait vécu. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un petit paquet qu'il avait acheté le soir précédent. Il se fit du café, et s'assit à table. Il s'étonna en voyant Madame Yagami à table également, sirotant un café.

« M… Madame Yagami ! Vous êtes discrète, je ne vous ai même pas entendu entrer ! lança-t-il tout bas.

-Ah Ryuuzaki, je suis désolée ! Appelez-moi Sachiko… Alors, le café est-il bon ?

-Hm… Vous êtes incroyable.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Vous suivez votre époux où qu'il aille, vous savez le raisonner, l'épauler dans les moments durs. Ne craignez-vous pas pour lui ainsi que pour votre fils ?

-Si, bien sur. Mais je leur fais confiance. Je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire en tout premier lieu. Il faut aussi que je sois toujours avec eux quand ils rentrent, que je m'occupe d'eux, même s'ils trouvent que j'en fais trop. La vie qu'ils mènent tous les deux doit être difficile, et le meilleur moyen de leur faire oublier un peu les tracas de la vie quotidienne, c'est de leur procurer beaucoup de temps, de tendresse et d'amour. Mère au foyer n'est pas simple, je le conçois et je vie avec ça. Mais c'est un bonheur que d'avoir Souichiro pour époux, et d'avoir deux enfants qui m'aiment et que j'aime. Light est un garçon très intelligent, qui va surement réussir dans sa vie, je n'en doute pas. J'avais peur pour lui au début, lorsqu'il s'est engagé à suivre son père. C'est qu'il n'a pas choisi le bon moment : l'ère de Kira ! Enfin, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. De plus, il semble être d'une grande aide à la police japonaise dans cette affaire. Il est vraiment très attentionné, et très minutieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il suive son père dans l'obligation. Mais apparemment c'est ce qu'il compte faire plus tard. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il devienne le chef de police jeune. Il est si doué.  
>Il doit profiter de la vie. C'est pourquoi je lui recommande de rester en dehors du terrain. Souichiro aussi, grâce à Dieu. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il meurt jeune… »<p>

Sachiko baissa les yeux, l'air triste. L était sans voix. Les paroles de Sachiko l'avaient touché. Elle était un être exceptionnel, qui s'occupait de sa famille. Elle semblait être destinée à faire ça, et elle le faisait très bien. Une mère comme ça, c'est extraordinaire. Une épouse comme ça aussi…

Il releva la tête et lui assura que ces êtres chers à son cœur ne craignaient rien. Elle lui sourit affectueusement. La discussion pivota sur les enfants. Elle dura une bonne demi-heure, pendant laquelle L expliquait à Sachiko ce qu'ils faisaient, les quelques bêtises auxquelles il a assisté et entendu parler. La joie sembla se répandre de nouveau dans le cœur de cette femme, bien que forte de caractère.

Très vite, le reste de la maison se réveilla à cause des éclats de rires de Sachiko et L. De bonne humeur, Souichiro descendit dans la cuisine et lança : « Eh bien Ryuuzaki, on courtise ma femme ? »

L le regarda et lui sourit aimablement. « Nous discutons des bêtises de mes protégés… »

Une heure plus tard, L, Souichiro et Light quittèrent le domicile des Yagami pour aller vers le QG.

Comme prévu, Light se consacra à ses recherches, et Souichiro suivait les informations venant de tous les organismes alliés.

L était assis à son habitude, buvant une tasse de thé. Il reçut un appel.

« Allô ? Ryuuzaki, il y a un appel pour vous de la part de la Wammy's… Je vous le transfère ?

-Oui s'il vous plait Watari. Merci »

Il attendit quelques secondes puis :

« Allo ? Ryuuzaki… On a un problème ici.

-Roger, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est grave ?

-Je pense que oui… Est-ce que ta ligne est sécurisée ? C'est vraiment important.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.- il s'éloigna des autres- Allez-y.

-Il y a eu une entrée par effraction. Et le visiteur est passé par la bibliothèque. Tout est en ordre, mais justement, certains dossiers n'ont pas été ouverts depuis un bon moment, et voilà qu'ils sont dépoussiérés. »

L avala rapidement la dernière gorgée. Sa mauvaise impression se renforçait. Pour la première fois, il souhaitait avoir tort.

« Et c'est quel dossier ? demanda-t-il, espérant que ce n'était pas celui auquel il pensait.

-Celui que tu m'avais demandé de cacher. »

C'était clair. L s'immobilisa. Il chuchota un « j'arrive » et raccrocha. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'écran devant lui. Il respirait plus lentement et son cerveau était en pleine réflexion. Pire que celle qu'il avait eue la nuit.

Watari le rappela : « Ryuuzaki ?

-Oui s'il vous plait. J'aurai aussi besoin de deux policiers sur le terrain. Est-elle prête ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Et il raccrocha. Il se leva et posa sa tasse sur la table. Il appela Shuichi Aizawa.

« Aizawa, venez avec moi.

-Bien, j'arrive, »répondit ce dernier en attrapant son manteau.

Souichiro leva la tête. « Où allez-vous, Ryuuzaki ?

-Quelque part. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas le dire. Souichiro n'insista pas plus que ça.

Light, à son tour, demanda : « Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un en plus ?

-Non, merci. Ça ira. »

Et L quitta la salle, Aizawa derrière lui. Ils entrèrent en voiture, où Watari les attendait au volant. Une autre voiture les suivait, où étaient les deux policiers demandés.

« À la Wammy's House, Watari. »


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10ème : Situation actuelle_

« J'aurai du croire Mello… Comment se fait-il qu'il le savait ? »

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la Wammy's, L monta rapidement les escaliers du perron. Il ordonna à Aizawa et aux deux policiers de le suivre. Roger les conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Les enfants étaient soit dehors, soit au terrain de jeu. Dans la bibliothèque, il y avait déjà des policiers locaux. Après quelques brèves présentations et un appel, le chef de cette police avait accepté de coopérer avec L. Les dégâts étaient plutôt simples : le cadenas de la porte d'entrée était mal replacé, c'est-à-dire à l'envers. Roger se demandait également comment le 'visiteur' était entré, vu qu'il y avait un code à entrer pour pénétrer dans la réserve. Les policiers me surent quoi répondre mais affirmèrent qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'empreintes digitales. L fronça les sourcils et demanda à Roger de l'emmener où les dossiers étaient dérangés.

À première vue, on pourrait dire que rien ne s'était passé. Mais si on se rapprochait un peu plus, on pouvait remarquer que certains dossiers étaient dépoussiérés. Étrange… L regarda le nom des dossiers : Ian, Irène, Irina, Isis, Jack, Jackie, Jackson… Donc, la disposition était l'ordre alphabétique. Il partit dans les M et ne trouva pas de dossier correspondant à celui cherché. Donc, le visiteur l'avait recaché. Mais où ? Dans le même dossier ? C'est évidemment le plus simple. Il demanda alors à Roger l'emplacement du dossier caché. Mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. L poursuivit ses recherches. Quelques minutes après, Aizawa l'appela.

« Ryuuzaki… Comment se fait-il que ce dossier est plus gros que les autres ?

-Ah… »

Il se rapprocha d'Aizawa et regarda le dossier que ce dernier lui montrait : Jack. Tiens, il était déjà passé par là… Il tira légèrement sur le dossier, mais la taille était normale.

« Il est temps de porter des lunettes Aizawa… »soupira L.

Mais très vite, il remarqua qu'en ayant tiré sur ce dossier, un creux s'était formé entre ce dossier et celui d'à coté. Il pencha sa tête sur le coté droit et plongea son regard dans la noirceur des étagères et… Eurêka ! Il plongea sa main dans le vide et en sortit un dossier complètement propre, et un peu trop bien rangé par rapport aux autres.

Mello.

C'était le nom écrit sur le dossier. L ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Le visiteur avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il parcourut le dossier, remarqua que rien ne manquait. Surtout, il s'assura que le vrai nom de la personne n'était pas dévoilé, sans quoi tout était foutu. Heureusement, il ne le trouva pas. Mais un petit papier attira son attention : « Classé en 2nde position – Les 3 sont importants, prendre soin d'eux- potentiels successeurs de L ».

Il s'éloigna un peu du bureau et posa doucement le papier sur la table. 'Il' savait désormais son secret…

« Aizawa, je veux que vous appeliez ceux qui s'occupent de mon appartement et demandez leur s'ils ont fini. Et vous demanderez également que…

-… des agents de sécurité soient placés dès que possible. C'est entendu. »termina Aizawa.

Dans son regard, L comprit qu'Aizawa avait capté le message et qu'il le comprenait. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Roger : « Si jamais il vous arrive encore quelque chose comme ça, appelez-moi le plus vite possible. Il y a encore deux dossiers à importance qui n'ont pas été exploré…

-Bien sûr… En fait, j'aurais du le croire…

-Croire qui ? demanda L, étonné.

-Mello. Il m'avait prévenu que je recevrai de la visite bientôt… »

Roger n'en dit pas plus. L s'était déjà retourné et faisait signe à Aizawa de le suivre. Il donna quelques ordres aux policiers et suivit Watari jusqu'à la voiture. Roger souffla. Comment aurait-il pu croire aux paroles de Mello ? Maintenant, il le regrettait…

Watari fonça vers le QG. L apprit par Aizawa que les travaux dans l'appartement étaient terminés. Il le remercia, et l'accompagna jusqu'au QG. Il annonça la nouvelle de la réparation à Souichiro tout bas et garda la mauvaise nouvelle de l'intrusion pour lui. En voiture, il avait bien fait comprendre à Aizawa que ça devait rester entre eux.

Il redescendit vers la voiture, et sans avoir besoin de lui dire, Watari alla chez les Yagami.

Une fois arrivés, il prévint les enfants et leur demanda de plier bagages. Il leur laissa le temps de saluer leur hôtesse et Sayu et de les remercier chaleureusement. Puis ils montèrent en voiture, et s'en allèrent tous ensemble vers l'appartement rénové. Des agents de sécurité privés étaient déjà installés. Ils saluèrent L au passage, qui le leur rendit.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à leur appartement –l'immeuble appartenant à L bien évidemment, mais désormais, les autres appartements sont dédiés aux agents de sécurité et à leur famille s'ils souhaitent s'y installer.

Ils étaient bien contents de se retrouver chez eux… Bon, chez L, mais c'était rapidement devenu leur « chez eux ». Pendant que les enfants allèrent ranger leurs affaires dans les armoires, L vérifia si les travaux avaient été bien faits. Et les quelques retouches qu'il avait demandé également. Tout était bien fait. Et heureusement qu'il avait profité pour faire faire une redéco… Son attention fut déviée par les cris de joie des enfants. L sourit. Ils avaient déjà trouvé les cadeaux ! Ils ont un radar pour certaines choses…

Il les rejoignit dans leurs chambres. Il s'assit sur le lit de Mello, puisque les deux autres étaient venus squatter sa chambre pour ouvrir les cadeaux. À les voir, ils étaient contents. Near ouvrit le sien en premier : des cartes, des maquettes en plastique, un paquet de dés et un jeu de fléchette. Near leva la tête vers L, et le remercia.

Ce fut au tour de Matt. Tout excité, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à ne pas trembler ! Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retrouvait devant deux jeux pour DS, deux jeux pour console grand écran et bien sur un nouveau téléphone portable, ayant perdu le sien pendant l'attaque. Il sauta littéralement au cou de L en le remerciant très fort.

Enfin, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mello. Celui-ci regarda ces amis d'un air d'incompréhension, puis un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Nan, je l'ouvre pas maintenant. J'attends un peu », dit-il en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Les deux autres l'implorèrent de l'ouvrir, enfin surtout Matt.

« Allez, steuplaaaait ! Mel, t'es pas cool ! »

Mello le regarda et éclata de rire : « Tu devrais te voir, Matt ! C'est extra ! Bon, je l'ouvre, mais c'est juste parce que je ne supporte pas d'attendre… »

Et il décida de faire durer le suspens. Il déchira le papier cadeau doucement, en faisant très attention de ne pas l'amocher. Matt le regarda avec des gros yeux, et essaya de se retenir de ne pas lui prendre le paquet des mains et de lui simplifier la tâche en arrachant le papier.

Après quelques secondes, Mello mit fin au supplice. Il souleva la grosse boite. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait. Il remercia L à l'avance. Mais ce dernier lui demanda d'ouvrir les deux autres. Le blond s'exécuta. Bien évidemment, la grosse boite renfermait son péché mignon. Mais les deux autres boites ? Il ouvrit la plus petite. Une clé… de moto ! Il regarda L avec de gros yeux. Il lui avait tant de fois empêché de monter sur une moto, ou du moins engueulé lorsqu'il le faisait, alors qu'il savait très bien que Mello savait conduire une moto. L sortit de sa poche une feuille, et demanda à Mello : « J'ai besoin de savoir si ça vaut le coup. N'ouvre pas la dernière boite, attends que je te le dise. »

Il lui montra un extrait de catalogue de moto. Sur la feuille il y avait deux images de moto. Mello les regarda et pointa du doigt la noire. L lui sourit, puis lui tendit une autre feuille. Cette fois, c'est d'un catalogue de voiture. Mello prit la feuille et lut dans sa tête les détails de chaque voiture. Puis il pointa du doigt une. L sourit une autre fois.

« J'en étais sur ! Tu n'es pas désespérant finalement…

-Merci… Tu testais mon goût ?

-Exactement. Maintenant tu peux ouvrir l'autre boite. »

Mello le fit avec joie. Et dans la boite, il y avait une enveloppe. Et dans l'enveloppe, il y avait encore une plus petite. Mello regarda L et lui dit : « C'est des enveloppes russes* ? ».

Et il plongea sa main dans la dernière enveloppe et en sortit un papier. Signé et attesté. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il y avait des chiffres… Bizarre…

« Fais-y très attention. Je ne te dirais rien pour l'instant. Je pense que je n'aurais même pas besoin de te le dire, puisque tu le découvriras tout seul, tôt ou tard. Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! »lui dit L.

Une heure après, ils étaient tous les quatre dans la cuisine à déguster un bon bœuf aux oignons préparé par Mello et Near en coopération (si, si ! Je vous l'assure !). Peu commun, dirait-on… Et pourtant, c'était bien le retour dans leur appartement chéri qui les avaient réconciliés, momentanément je vous rassure !

L leur demanda comment s'était passée leur semaine chez les Yagami et quelle impression ils avaient d'eux.

« Ils sont super sympa ! Et puis madame Yagami cuisine super bien ! s'exclama Matt.

-Donc c'était superbement super pour toi… dit L. Et toi Near ?

-Pareil. C'est vraiment des gens incroyables. Une famille soudée… Comme je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant.

-Hm, tu as raison. C'est assez exceptionnel ce genre de situation modèle. Et toi Mello ?

-… Je dois dire que ça m'a épaté. Madame Yagami est incroyablement gentille, sa fille Sayu est vraiment marrante, Monsieur Yagami est un respectable homme. Mais je me demande alors comment Light a pu changer. J'ai eu quelques discussions avec Sayu et sa mère, ainsi que son père. Ils disent tous qu'il a changé. Plus organisé, plus confiant. C'est bien pour eux, mais je trouve qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un lycéen aussi intelligent que lui, qui laissait sa porte ouverte, la ferme désormais ? Oui, je sais, il grandit, il a peut être des choses à cacher. Mais de là à dire à sa mère qu'il ramassera son linge, tout ça pour qu'elle ne rentre pas dans sa chambre ? Soi disant il vient de tout déranger pour retrouver un livre important. Bon, c'est crédible. Mais répétitivement ? Elle a quand même réussi à entrer dans sa chambre une fois, et a remarqué que tout était en ordre. Et il ne s'est même pas énervé. Il a pris la chose naturellement, lui reprochant de s'inquiéter un peu trop facilement. Enfin… C'est encore moi quoi ! » répondit Mello.

Ses amis avaient écouté tout en mangeant, mais ne répondirent rien. L baissa les yeux pour alla mettre son assiette dans l'évier. Puis il vint se rasseoir. Il souffla et annonça.

« Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans l'orphelinat. Plus spécialement dans la bibliothèque de la réserve… »

Les trois enfants arrêtèrent de manger. Ils étaient choqués.

« Ça s'est passé hier soir apparemment. On pense que la personne cherchait des informations particulières. Le groupe de suspect se réduit considérablement… En sachant que c'est le dossier de Mello qui a été fouillé. »

Mello se prit la nouvelle comme s'il se prenait un coup de poing.

« Et… On sait qui ça peut être ?

-On pense que c'est quelqu'un qui sait que tu es hors de l'orphelinat, et qui éventuellement te connais. Alors, il y a bien une liste que j'ai faite, avec les premiers noms qui me sont venus à l'esprit, ceux ayant un rapport avec le profile établi :

- Roger Ruvie

- Watari

- Near

- Matt

- Souichiro Yagami

- Sachiko Yagami

- Sayu Yagami

- Light Yagami

- Shûichi Aizawa

- Tôta Matsuda

- Rod Ross

- Jack Neylon

Et après réflexion profonde et recherche –oui, j'ai mis les membres de la mafia que tu as rencontré- j'ai éliminé les personnes peu probable de faire, même pas du tout. Voilà ce que ça donne :

- Roger Ruvie (xx)

- Watari (xx)

- Near (xx)

- Matt (xx)

- Souichiro Yagami (xx)

- Sachiko Yagami (xx)

- Sayu Yagami (xx)

- Light Yagami (x)

- Shûichi Aizawa (xx)

- Tôta Matsuda (xx)

- Rod Ross

- Jack Neylon

Voyez, ceux qui sont doublement barré je suis sur que c'est impossible, soit par leur caractère soit par un alibi solide, c'est-à-dire ils étaient avec moi toute la nuit. Mais j'ai hésité sur Roger… Mais finalement, il ne connaissait même pas l'emplacement des dossiers. Il pouvait très bien jouer la comédie, mais ce n'est pas un homme à faire ça.

Light, je ne l'ai barré qu'une fois, car je ne suis pas sur. Il a un alibi, mais il est très capable de faire ça… Quant aux deux membres de la mafia, je ne sais rien d'eux. »

L termina son discours et regarda ses protégés le regarder et regarder Mello. Ce dernier demanda à voix basse : « Qu'est-ce que le suspect sait ?

-Ton histoire, tes capacités, tes points faibles, ton lien avec moi… Mais pas ton prénom. »

Mello souffla, rassuré en partie. Il regarda ses compagnons et fit : « Il saura pas… ».

En fait, en disant cela, Mello essayait de rassurer lui-même. Il espérait bien que le voleur ne connaitrait pas son nom. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que ce soit Light, il avait besoin de se savoir protégé.

_* référence aux poupées russes emboitées. _

Pour les noms barrées, il semblerait que les barres n'aient pas apparus. Donc, j'ai remplacé par des (x). Le système reste le même. Désolée !


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11ème : Jeu_

« Bientôt, ange blond, ta souffrance t'amèneras vers moi… »

Il faisait grand jour. Light inspira longuement, et ouvrit les yeux jusque là fermés. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais ce n'était pas un sourire de bienveillance… Loin de là. Il se dirigea vers le QG, les mains dans les poches. Il levait les yeux vers le ciel, le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. Ryuuk le regarda bizarrement et lui demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si joyeux aujourd'hui Light ? C'est bizarre…

-Hm… Tu verras Ryuuk, tu verras… »

Car une idée avait germé dans sa tête. Une idée qu'il allait mettre au point le jour-même.

Il arriva au bureau, presque en sautillant. Et Ryuuk dévia son regard tout en disant : « je ne le connais pas, je vous assure ! »

L le regarda arriver et étouffa un rire.

«Au fait L, je voulais te demander. Les enfants savent à propos de Ryuuk et du carnet qu'on a trouvé ?

-Non, bien sur que non ! (Et c'était bien vrai)

-Ah ok. Et sinon, ils étaient contents de leurs cadeaux hier ?

-Ouais. Et j'ai donné un faible espoir à Mello en lui faisant croire qu'il pourrait conduire sa moto. Mais je lui ai dit après qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il passe son permis à seize ans. T'aurais du voir ! On aurait dit que la dernière lueur d'espoir s'était éteinte. »

La discussion continua sur cette voie un moment, puis ils reprirent le travail. Mais Light venait juste de s'assurer de quelque chose de crucial…

Il continuait ses recherches mais était passé aux organisations mafieuses dans le pays et dans les pays plus grands comme les États-Unis. L lui avait parlé de la petite escapade de Mello, sans pour autant lui donner plus de détails. Il essayait donc de chercher et de trouver surtout quelques trucs sur cette Mafia locale. Car s'il connaissait leur nom, il pourrait les utiliser et puis se débarrasser d'eux… Et il trouva :

**Laurent Lindsay, 34 ans**

23 juillet 1970-Seattle, E-U

Nationalité : Américaine-Russe

Groupe sanguin : B

Caractéristiques physiques :-**Yeux** : Marrons.

-**Cheveux** : Noirs.

Sexe : Homme.

Observations majeures :

A travaillé pour la Social Corp.

A écopé six mois de prison pour espionnage illégal.

A été en contact avec la SAC.

Intègre la Mafia Américaine.

Possibilité d'être un espion, agent-double.

Et en plus, il y avait une jolie photo qui l'accompagnait. Parfait ! Après avoir bien regardé le nom et l'avoir retenu, ainsi que l'image, il précisa qu'il allait aux toilettes. Un lieu d'intimité, donc pas de caméras…

Il put donc, une fois à l'intérieur, sortir le Death Note de sa chemise et de noter ce qu'il devait noter… Ryuuk tenta d'en savoir plus, mais Light ne lui laissait pas la chance. Il lui dit qu'il saura bientôt ce qui allait se passer, tout en sachant que le suspens pour Ryuuk était insupportable. Il rangea soigneusement le Death Note à sa place et sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre son bureau. Il s'assit et continua son travail.

Mello était seul à la maison. Matt et Near étaient sortis avec Sayu pour aller à SpaceLand. Mello avait refusé, prétextant qu'il avait autre chose à faire. La jeune fille n'avait pas insisté, et était partie en compagnie des deux adolescents. Il se retrouvait donc seul. Matt lui avait demandé de battre le boss du niveau dans lequel il était. Il se mit à la tâche, une tablette de chocolat de L à coté de lui.

« Tu vas voir, espèce de gros monstre… ». Et il engagea la partie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Mello mit le jeu en pause et alla boire un verre d'eau. Comment est-ce que Matt pouvait supporter de jouer pendant une journée entière sans décoller les yeux de l'écran, en supposant qu'il lui restait des yeux ! Il s'attendait toujours le jour où L rentrera leur annoncer que Matt avait été hospitalisé pour une crise d'épilepsie. Puis il se remit au jeu, tout en ouvrant une deuxième plaquette de chocolat. Eh oui, jouer, ça creuse !

Light regardait sa montre discrètement. Encore un peu… Il fallait qu'il attende encore un peu, et tout se déclenchera… Heureusement, il avait tout prévu. Il avait même reçu une confirmation, lorsque sa sœur avait appelé pour assurer à L que les deux ados étaient avec elle. Il n'avait pas dit non.

Pour la cinquième fois en cinq minutes, Mello alla boire un verre d'eau. Décidément, ce monstre était imbattable. Tout d'abord il ne savait pas vraiment quelles touches utiliser etc. la première fois était honteuse… Mais ça faisait dix fois qu'il recommençait ! Ça commençait à l'énerver. À moins que Matt ne l'ai fait exprès… Ooooouh si c'était ça, il allait l'entendre ! Il alla se rasseoir et se remit à sa besogne.

Light n'était pas nerveux, mais il essayait de prévoir le temps. Et les éventuelles réactions à faire.

Là, Matt allait passer par la fenêtre et son jeu avec. Mello balança la manette sur la table. Il en avait marre. Et puis… il avait un besoin trèèèès pressant ! Il se rua vers les toilettes.

Light regarda sa montre. Encore quelques minutes… très petites minutes…

Mello ressortit des toilettes et alla se rasseoir et regarda la télé. Que faire avec ce jeu ?

Light sourit : ça y est, c'est l'heure…

Mello allait reprendre la manette lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il se leva et alla doucement vers la porte, ne faisant aucun bruit. Il regarda par le petit trou sur la porte en hauteur. Il y avait bien quelqu'un… L lui avait recommandé de n'ouvrir à personne sauf à ceux qu'il connait, et encore… Il hésita et tenta : « Qui est-ce ? »

Un blanc… Puis « mila evisna ». Donc, c'était un membre de la mafia. Mais on ne sait jamais.

« Votre nom ?

-Laurent… »

Light se remit au travail avec plus de vigueur et d'assurance. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, du moins il l'espérait…

Mello discuta quelques minutes avec Laurent, un membre de la mafia qu'il avait rencontre lors de son escapade. Mais son comportement était différent de la fois où il l'avait rencontré. Il était plutôt agité, alors que d'ordinaire il est connu pour son extrême calme, quelle que soit la situation. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, un peu comme quand on veut prévenir quelqu'un. Il le regarda longuement et lui demanda : « Laurent ? Ça va ? »

Et là, tout dérapa.

Très vite, le bureau reçut un appel. Light jeta un œil sur sa montre. Ce pourrait-il… ? Oui… Mais c'est rapide dis donc ! se dit-il.

Il répondit à l'appel : « Bureau d'enquête japonais, bonjour.

-Allô ? Je vous en prie venez m'aider ! Qui est à l'appareil ? demanda la voix, apeurée et apparemment en action.

-Light Yagami. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Light… Light, je t'en prie aide-moi ! Il y a un fou furieux qui est en train … de m'attaquer ! Et mince !-bruit de pas- S'il te plait !

-Mello ? Mais qu… Où es-tu ?

-Chez nous !

-J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas, et bats toi au maximum ! »

Light se leva précipitamment, et demanda à quelques policiers de le suivre. Il faisait semblant d'être pressé et inquiet, mais en fait il savait désormais que son plan fonctionnait à merveille…

Mello venait de raccrocher, la main tremblante. Dans son autre main, il tenait une poêle à frire. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Laurent venait juste de l'attaquer, essayant de l'assommer. Heureusement, Mello avait couru vers la cuisine et avait pris ce qui lui été tombé sous la main : la poêle à frire. Il l'avait balancée sur le visage de son agresseur, tout en essayant d'appeler le bureau d'enquête. Seulement voilà : c'était quelqu'un d'entrainé, et cette attaque ne lui avait value qu'un énorme hématome en œuf de pigeon sur la tempe gauche, ainsi qu'une égratignure au coin de la paupière. Il avait jeté un regard noir à Mello et était sorti en courant de l'appartement. Il avait pu continuer de parler à Light et lui expliquer brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant il attendait l'arrivée de Light, tout en craignant le retour de Laurent.

Light descendit de la voiture et courut vers l'appartement. Tout à coup, il doutait de son plan. Pas sur sa réalisation, mais sur le temps. Parce que pour faire bonne figure, il avait demandé à quelques policiers de le suivre. Il verra bien… Pour l'instant, il faut jouer…

La porte claqua. Le cœur de Mello bondit : Laurent ou Light ?

« Mello ! Tout va bien ?

-O…Oui.

-Où est-il ?

-Il est descendu… »

Light fit signe à trois policiers d'y aller, tandis que les autres sondaient la pièce. Light s'assit sur une chaise et regarda le blond. Il était en sueur et encore tout bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de subir. Light se mit à l'action.

« Mello… J'ai besoin que tu me dises qui est cette personne. Est-ce que tu la connais ? ».

Light était au courant de l'escapade de Mello, sans pour autant savoir qui il a rencontré. Mais il avait sa petite idée. En recherchant des informations sur la SAC, il avait trouvé qu'elle collaborait étroitement avec une branche de la Mafia établie dans le pays. Cette branche était différente, dans le sens où elle ne faisait que réguler son autorité ainsi que les criminels. Un peu contraire aux bases de la Mafia. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais c'était une société sans meurtres. Étrange…

Donc il avait relié cette société aux gens qu'aurait pu rencontrer Mello lors de sa virée nocturne. Ryuuzaki lui avait parlé du fait qu'il avait rencontré des personnes proches de ses parents.

« Dis-moi, je peux aider…

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? demanda Light, espérant qu'il avait mal compris.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'aider…

-Mais bien sur que oui !… Écoute, je sais que tu ne me crois pas trop, apparemment tu as des doutes envers moi, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Il faut se méfier, mais il ne faut pas que ça t'empêche de te faire sauver… »

Mello regarda Light. Il avait l'air sincère. Il regarda par terre, tourna la tête vers sa droite et s'assit sur une chaise en face de Light.

« D'accord, je vais essayer de te faire confiance… Il s'appelle Laurent Lindsay, et était un membre de la mafia.

-Comment le connais-tu ?

-Je l'ai rencontré la nuit de mon escapade. Et il était plutôt calme.

Il est arrivé aujourd'hui, et nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. Mais il était plutôt agité. Et d'un coup, il m'a sauté dessus. Il voulait m'assommer, du moins je crois. Donc je suis parti chercher une poêle –enfin, de quoi me défendre. J'ai riposté, en lui balançant la poêle au visage. Mais il n'a eu qu'une bosse et un léger saignement. Et il est parti. J'ai pu t'appeler et… Voila quoi, il n'est pas encore revenu. »

Light se retourna comme pour voir les policiers. Il en profita pour sourire : ça avait marché. Passons à la deuxième étape.

Il revint vers Mello, lui tendant un verre d'eau. Il s'assit en face de lui, un cahier à la main. Mello le regarda, le questionnant du regard.

Light lui dit alors : « J'ai besoin que tu écrives son nom complet. Avec la bonne orthographe, on pourra peut être trouver de bonnes informations… »

Mello hésita un moment, considérant le cahier avec méfiance. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre quelque part. Il prit un stylo en main finalement, et tendit la main pour avoir le cahier. C'était un petit cahier, noir, où pas mal de choses avaient été écrites, surement des remarques et des résultats d'analyse et d'expertise. Mello ne s'attarda pas dessus et trouva une page libre, déjà marqué par la date du jour, le lieu ainsi que le fait. En dessous, Mello écrivit :

Laurent Lindsay.

Light le remercia et l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au bureau de police pour déposer sa plainte. Mello était retissant à cette idée, mais suivit Light, après que celui-ci l'ai convaincu du danger qu'il pourrait courir. Au poste, sa déposition ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à être rédigée. Ensuite, Light l'emmena chez lui, où il savait sa mère présente.

Sachiko salua son fils et Mello chaleureusement, et Light lui expliqua rapidement la situation, en allégeant certains détails. Elle prit Mello d'affection et demanda à son fils si elle devait appeler Sayu pour prévenir Matt et Near. Il affirma de la tête et s'en alla rejoindre l'appartement pour continuer l'enquête.

Une heure plus tard, le rapport était fait, et le jeune brun retourna au bureau d'enquête. Il savait que L et son père l'attendaient. Maintenant il était sur : Mello a un peu plus confiance en lui. Et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12ème : Dépression_

« Les humains… Des êtres exceptionnels, incompréhensibles. Mais si fascinant ! »

Ryuuk suivait Light dans le long corridor menant au bureau. Pendant tout le trajet, le sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres du jeune homme. Et cela l'intriguai.

« Dis Light, pourquoi tu souris encore une fois ? Et au fait, je n'ai toujours rien compris à ce que tu as fait. »

Light rit doucement. « Tu vas bientôt comprendre mon cher Ryuuk. »

Il s'arrêta à la porte blindée. Il posa sa main droite sur le scanner digital, pendant qu'un autre scannait son œil.

_Light Yagami, Entrée autorisée. _

La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur la salle. Certains étaient encore en train de travailler, tandis que L sirotait un thé et Souichiro se tripotait les doigts. Lorsque Light surgit, tous deux se levèrent et allèrent vers lui.

« Light ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Il y a eu un problème avec Mello. Il a était attaqué par un des membres de la Mafia locale qu'il rencontré. Il m'a appelé et j'ai couru pour voir ce qui se passait. Et on est parti faire une déposition. Il s'est enfui et j'ai son nom. Laurent Lindsay. »

Il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, et posa son menton sur son poing semi-ouvert. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Il savait les regards de son père et de L rivés sur lui, cherchant à comprendre. Mais il s'en foutait. Il se concentrait sur la façon dont il allait réagir à la nouvelle qui ne devait pas tarder. Derrière lui, Ryuuk était encore en train de marmonner quelque chose à propos de pommes bien rouges et sucrées.

Le téléphone sonna. Light décrocha.

« Monsieur Light, nous avons retrouvé le suspect. »

Si ça n'avait pas été intérieur, Light aurait fait le plus grand sourire et le plus mauvais rictus existant. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu. Le Death Note était vraiment un objet magnifique.

Il se leva de sa chaise et dit au policier : « Bien, j'arrive. Où êtes-vous ?

-À quelques rues de l'immeuble. »

Sur ce, Light prit sa veste qu'il avait déposé sur le dossier de la chaise quelques minutes plus tôt. Il déclara à ses compagnons ce qui venait de se passer d'un ton grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard sur le terrain, Light constata que l'homme s'était donné la mort de la même manière qu'il avait inscrite. Il ordonna qu'on transporte le corps pour autopsie, et demanda à ce qu'on le ramène chez lui. Il savait que son père et L y étaient, attendant son retour.

Rapidement, il se retrouva chez lui. Il passa la porte et dans le salon l'attendaient sa famille, ainsi que L et les enfants. Mello était assis sur le canapé.

Light s'accroupit devant lui. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

« Laurent Lindsay est mort. Il a été découvert pas loin de l'immeuble. Un suicide est peu probable, nous pensons que c'est l'œuvre de Kira. Car le papier de ta plainte a été perdu, ou du moins volé. »

Le jeune blond était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Mais contrairement à ce qu'attendait la plupart de ceux présents, il ne sauta pas de joie de la mort de son agresseur. Il regarda Light effaré. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire la peur et l'alarmement.

« Light… Kira a besoin de deux choses pour tuer… Le nom et le visage de la personne. Dès qu'il a le nom, il pourrait très bien faire des recherches. Et tu viens de me dire que ma déposition a été volée… »

Light ne voyait pas où Mello voulait en venir. Il questionna L du regard, qui ne semblait pas en savoir plus.

Il regarda de nouveau le jeune et le questionna du regard.

« Light, c'est moi qui ait fait la déposition, en mettant le nom de Laurent. C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui aie mis son nom dessus… C'est grâce à moi que Kira a réussit à le tuer. »

L'ampleur que la chose prenait était inconcevable, mais Light s'en réjouit : une dépression, c'était mieux qu'autre chose.

Pendant une heure entière, L, Light et son père essayaient de raisonner Mello. Mais on ne pouvait plus lui faire changer d'avis. Pour lui, il était la cause de la mort de Laurent Lindsay. Il avait trahi les amis de son père en essayant de se défendre. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que ça pouvait engendrer. Bien qu'il sache que Kira avait tué deux des meurtriers de ses parents, et son agresseur d'aujourd'hui, Mello était assez mature pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se réjouir de la mort de personnes. Pour Laurent, une drogue aurait pu provoquer ce comportement. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Quant aux deux meurtriers, la mort était leur sauveuse, car ils ne termineraient pas leurs années de prison. Ils n'auraient même pas à subir la torture que ses parents ont subie avant de mourir. L'injustice était une chose qu'il haïssait, bien qu'elle soit présente partout dans le monde, sous différents aspects.

Mello se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Depuis, il n'en était pas sorti. L n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir, quelle que soit la promesse ou la menace. Light proposa d'aller lui parler.

« Du moment que tu réussisses à lui parler… » déclara L.

Light hocha la tête et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre destinée à Mello. Il lui demanda l'autorisation d'entrer. Aucune réponse. Qui ne dit rien consent, dit-il à voix haute. Aucune riposte. La porte n'étant pas fermée à clef, il entra. Mello était assis sur le lit, genoux repliés contre son torse, bras entourant ses jambes, le menton sur les genoux. Light s'assit près de lui, et commença à lui parler.

Near était assis sur le canapé, essayant de faire des châteaux de cartes. Matt jouait à sa console. Mais les châteaux de cartes s'écroulaient, les monstres étaient imbattables aujourd'hui.

Matt lâcha sa console, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer. Near abandonna rapidement sa construction. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent. Il fallait qu'ils parlent avec Mello. Ils ne voulaient pas essayer de lui faire changer d'avis, tête de mule comme il est, c'était quasi-impossible. Il fera sans doute semblant, mais cet évènement restera ancré en lui. Ils voulaient juste le réconforter. Matt avait acheté du chocolat noir à Space Land. Near aussi, mais du blanc. Et ils comptaient bien le lui donner eux-mêmes. Quitte à désobéir à L.

Voir leur ami dans un tel état les perturbait. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui rendre le sourire.

Une demi-heure après, Light avait terminé de parler à Mello. Ce dernier voulait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à ses nouveaux amis. Mais il demanda à Light de sortir. À contrecœur, il le fit.

Mello se retrouva seul devant son portable et composa le numéro du chef. Une sonnerie retentit à l'autre bout. On décrocha.

« Allo ? »

Plus moyen de faire retour en arrière. Mello approcha le portable de son oreille, avala difficilement sa salive.

« Rod… C'est Mello.

-Ah ! Mello ! Ça fait longtemps !

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Vas-y. Mais tu as l'air préoccupé. C'est grave ?

-… »

Mello n'arrivait pas à former une phrase correcte dans sa tête.

« Laurent est mort. »

La phrase raisonnait encore dans sa tête.

« … Tu es sérieux ?... Mello, tu es toujours là ?

-… Oui. Je suis sérieux. »

Mello expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, ainsi que son état d'esprit actuel et ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mello. C'est surement Kira. Mais je pense que Laurent n'a pas agi de son propre chef. La drogue aurait pu faire cet effet d'agressivité. Mais ça ne ressemble pas à Laurent, » déclara Rod.

Mello le remercia de son soutien. Il raccrocha.

On frappa à sa porte. Deux petits coups.

« Entrez. »

Il savait que c'était Near et Matt. Ses amis vinrent s'asseoir à coté de lui. Matt offrit son chocolat en premier. Mello le remercia et ouvrit le paquet pour gouter un morceau. Un chocolat bien noir…

Ce fut au tour de Near. Il lui tendit le chocolat blanc. Mello ouvrit le paquet et remercia Near.

Il savait que les amis étaient un bien précieux qu'il fallait qu'il conserve quelle que soit la situation. Il les prit dans ses bras.

« Merci d'être mes amis… Mes meilleurs amis. »


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13ème : L_

« Qui sera là pour eux ? »

La dépression de Mello avait affecté L. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce moment. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il est vrai que lui, il utilisait des méthodes pas très orthodoxes. Il était plutôt immunisé contre tout ça.

La réaction de Mello était différente de celle qu'il avait imaginée.

D'habitude, c'est-à-dire avec les gens avec lesquels il travaillait, la réaction aurait été toute autre. Même qu'au début de cette affaire, il y avait des policiers d'accord avec le fait que Kira tue des criminels. Jusqu'au moment où il a un peu abusé de son pouvoir, et a voulu tuer ceux qui se placent sur son chemin.

Mais il restait des gens heureux que les criminels soient tués.

Mello n'en faisait évidemment pas partie. La façon dont il avait pris le problème était incroyable. Même une personne mature n'aurait peut être pas pensé de la même manière. C'était un enfant très mature, intelligent, actif et impulsif. Il haïssait l'injustice plus que n'importe qui. Et ce qui venait de se passer était pour lui un crime, qu'il aurait lui-même commencé, en donnant le nom de son agresseur.

Light lui avait parlé, et apparemment il aurait appelé Rod, le chef de la mafia, pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin, le blond était venu lui dire que Rod lui disait la même chose que ce qu'on lui répétait. Matt et Near l'avaient consolé, en plus de quelques barres de chocolat.

L était assis à sa place habituelle au QG. Ils y étaient retournés une heure avant. Il avait demandé un café et des snacks au chocolat. Il le sirotait tranquillement. Sur les écrans d'ordinateurs, on recherchait d'éventuelles informations sur de potentielles victimes ainsi que sur les meurtres précédents.

Light était assis non loin de L. Il semblait assez occupé par ses recherches.

Le comportement de Light de ces derniers jours avait conduit L à appuyer ses propos sur le lien entre Light et Kira.

Depuis cet incident avec Mello, ce dernier semblait moins soupçonner Light. Pourquoi Light en profiterait-il ? S'il n'était pas Kira, il n'aurait pas été si pointilleux sur les détails de la mort de Laurent Lindsay. L était sûr à 82 % que Light était Kira.

Et puis Mello n'aurait pas appelé Light en premier. Ce dernier a du dévier les appels vers son téléphone. Tout est fait pour que Mello tombe sur Light, ou que Light suive Mello.

Tout ce qui s'était produit précédemment menait à Light. Quel que soit le chemin qu'on prenne. Tous les chemins mènent à Rome.

Il le savait mais ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut être voulait-il qu'il se dénonce lui-même indirectement. Comme si tout ce qui s'était produit n'était pas suffisant. Mais arrêter Light maintenant sans aucune preuve à part des suppositions et des faits très probables si on les liait à Light était très étrange. Et il était possible qu'il ne réussisse pas à prouver sa culpabilité. À ce moment, il serait vraiment en danger…

L regarda la photo sur son bureau, tout en écrasant son snack. C'était une des photos qui avaient survécu à l'attaque de l'appartement. Une avec les trois…

Near souriait comme un jeune enfant, Matt grimaçait, comme d'habitude, et Mello riait. Au milieu, L souriait simplement. Les trois enfants étaient au-dessus de lui. Ce jour-là, ils avaient fait les fous comme pas possible. L s'en rappellerai toute sa vie.

La complicité, c'était quelque chose de dingue entre ces trois là. Qui aurait cru que faire du babysitting était si contagieux ? Car depuis, ils n'arrêtaient, et pour les calmer, L avait trouvé quelques techniques secrètes… Très secrètes.

Il sourit en se rappelant de ces moments de folie, tout en mangeant les bords de son snack.

Il faisait un métier plutôt dangereux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, si jamais il venait à partir, qui s'occuperait des trois zigotos ? S'il les ramenait à la Wammy's, ils ne seraient plus comme avant, vu qu'ils ont gouté à la vraie vie. Et il savait qu'on leur demanderait de coopérer… Et certaines coopérations seront impossibles.

S'il les laissait avec quelqu'un –il trouvera bien-, ce ne serait pas bon non plus.

Dans les deux cas, il savait que les trois enfants ne supporteraient pas de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ne supporteraient de ne pas être libre comme ils l'avaient été avec lui.

Mais pourquoi penser à ça ? Pourquoi ce pressentiment qu'il avait eu auparavant lui revenait ?

L regarda Light et soupira. Il prit sa cuillère pour touiller son café encore chaud.

….

….

….

_Ting ! _

Le bruit d'une cuillère qui tombe par terre.

Light regarda ce moment fatidique.

L chancelait de sa chaise, basculant vers la gauche. Il s'effondra à terre dans un bruit sourd. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rua vers L et le retint.

« Ryuuzaki ! Ryuuzaki ! »

Ce dernier le regarda de ses yeux noirs et doucement, ses paupières se refermèrent sur ces yeux pleins de mots. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Light se retourna, les yeux pleins de larmes. Aizawa appelait les secours. Tous les autres s'approchèrent. Impossible…

POV L

L touilla son café. Son regard alla vers la photo.

L'écran de son ordinateur devint noir. « Que… ». Soudain, il se sentit léger, un picotement au cœur. Il lâcha sa cuillère.

…..

…..

…..

_Ting ! _

Il se sentait tomber, sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter. Tout bascula pour lui. Il se sentit tomber à terre en un bruit sourd. Sa vue était brouillée, ses sens aussi. Sa respiration devenait courte et peu. Il distingua Light se ruer vers lui pour le rattraper. Il le fixa.

« Ryuuzaki ! Ryuuzaki ! »

Alors qu'il hurlait son nom, un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. L le regarda encore. Il avait raison dès le début. Il avait trop joué, et avait été dépassé par son ennemi. Il l'avait, mais il ne l'a pas fait… il ne l'a pas fait. C'était la chose la plus insensée qu'il ait faite. Ne rien faire. Se sacrifier volontairement.

Il repensa aux enfants. Ils allaient être déçus, tristes, énervés. Tout ce que vous voulez. Il les laissait seuls dans ce monde sauvage. S'il venait à survivre, il aimerait être jugé pour ça.

Il vit une dernière fois la photo sur son bureau devant ses yeux. Il sourit légèrement et ferma doucement les yeux.

L était mort. Et rien ne pouvait le ramener à la vie…

_**Épilogue : **_

« Je suis désolé, les enfants. »

Mello regarda Roger, horrifié. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Dans l'appartement, tout était calme. Trop calme.

« Tu te fous de nous Roger ?

-Mello, essaye de relativiser…

-Non, je ne veux pas ! Tu te fous de nous Roger ! Comment êtes-vous si sûrs ?

-Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire, son cœur avait lâché… »

Mello recula, secouant la tête.

« Il ne peut pas nous avoir laissés ici… Dans ce monde…

-Mello. L est parti. »

Near et Matt regardèrent Roger. Eux aussi n'y avaient pas cru sur le moment. Mais il était sérieux. L ne rentrera pas à la maison ce soir. Ni demain. Ni jamais… Désormais, ils étaient tous les trois seuls.

Les trois enfants étaient prêts. Les vestes noirs étaient propres, les cravates bien mises, les souliers bien cirés. Mais ils s'en foutaient. Désormais, plus rien ne comptait.

La voiture les attendait. Matt regarda ses amis et entra dans la voiture en premier, suivi par Near et Mello. Elle démarra et rejoignit le petit cortège.

Dès qu'ils furent au cimetière, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Seulement ceux qui connaissaient L. Devant la tombe de ce dernier, Souichiro fit son discours. Pour tous, L avait été un exemple.

Les trois ados se méfiaient de tout le monde. Et Light était redevenu l'ennemi numéro un. Chacun alla déposer sa fleur sur la tombe du défunt. Mello avait demandé, ainsi que Matt et Near, qu'une phrase soit écrite sur la tombe de marbre blanc. Mello avait ramené une immortelle, une fleur bleue et une violette. Ces deux dernières couleurs expriment la douleur ou un sentiment douloureux, tout en disant à la personne aimée qu'on pense à elle. C'était tout juste ce que Mello voulait dire.

Lorsque la petite cérémonie fut terminée, tout le monde s'en alla.

Comme prévu, Mello quitta ses amis, ne pouvant accepter l'idée de coopérer avec Near. Il décida de prendre son chemin, sous la pluie torrentielle qui venait de commencer.

Near montrait une indifférence, mais il était brisé intérieurement, tant par la mort de L, tant par le départ de Mello.

Matt ressentait la même chose, tout en sachant que Mello projetait de s'en aller, même si la proposition de coopération n'avait pas été énoncée.

Alors que leurs chemins se quittaient, une phrase resta et restera dans leur tête.

« _À la fin, c'est toujours le bien qui l'emporte – Justice will prevail._ » L

Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir suivie, et d'avoir lu et apprécié cette histoire, d'avoir commenté pour l'améliorer. C'est la fin, eh oui, mais nos chemins ne se sépareront pas j'espère. Une suite est commencée, qui sera décrite selon trois points de vue différents (vous devinez…). Je ne compte pas faire un du point de vue de Light. Mais si quelqu'un le souhaite, je le ferais avec plaisir ! Ce sera même une dédicace ! Bon, j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Si quelqu'un veut un personnage en particulier, je le ferai, mais seulement APRÈS les trois principaux.

Merci !

MademoiselleKeehl.


End file.
